A la Orilla de las Penumbras
by nube de cristal
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke son enviados por Naruto al pasado para intentar detener la posible destrucción de Konoha. Ambos, unidos por un futuro, tratarán de salvar su villa. Angst/Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

La desmoralización los arropaba como una entidad viva, ahogándolos en su desmedida angustia. El alto hokage rubio, erguido en su rigidez, dirigía su mirada azul hacia la distancia. Manos agarrotadas a su lado, buscaba dentro de sí algún indicio de entereza para afrontar la apabullante derrota. El viento aullaba a su alrededor, augurando el angustioso final y arrastraba consigo las cenizas de lo que una vez fue Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto hokage de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas, nunca vaticinó ese desenlace desgarrador.

El suave llanto a sus espaldas contribuía a su estado de desaliento que se integraba a la rabia e ira ante su ineficaz acción de detener los sucesos que poco a poco fue acabando con su gente, a la que juró siempre cuidar y proteger. Cerró sus ojos, intentando hallar en su interior alguna respuesta a toda la desafortunada situación, no aceptaría haber sido derrotado.

La pelinegra miraba hacia la misma dirección de su hokage. Las lágrimas bajaban sin detenerse por sus sucias mejillas. Shikamaru yacía en su regazo inmóvil, su aspecto pálido y mortecino apuntando que él se había marchado para no regresar. Estaba exhausta y abatida. Ansiaba su muerte –una segura e ineludible- para dejar atrás tanto dolor y reunirse con sus seres queridos. Se sobresaltó, dando un diminuto brinco, al ver que Naruto se acuclillaba y comenzaba a formar una serie de sellos con sus manos.

-Dobe.

El arrogante pelinegro lo llamó. El rubio lo ignoró, totalmente sumido en la sucesión de los movimientos que creaba con sus manos. Ojos negros lo miraron detenidamente, tratando de identificar el jutsu que el Uzumaki hacía. Inspiró violentamente al reconocer varias de las impresiones que hacía con sus manos.

-Detente, Naruto.

Hinata miró a Sasuke; pudo advertir la urgencia en la voz del Uchiha. Aprehensiva, se colocó de pie, dejando tras de sí el inerte cuerpo del Nara. Su mirada perlada observó a Sasuke correr hacia Naruto pero el rubio, percibiendo lo que haría, se rodeó con su chakra. El brillante fulgor dorado no le permitió el paso al pelinegro.

-¡Esa no es la solución!

Con pasos apresurados, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y le preguntó asustada, -¿Qué hace?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hace el Sello de la Parca o algo parecido.

Todo color abandonó el semblante de Hinata y no pudo contener el pequeño gemido de protesta que brotó de su interior, -No.

Caminó hacia él solo para hallarse de frente con la barrera resplandeciente.

-Naruto-kun, por favor…

Ella nunca pudo terminar su súplica. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a refulgir con una resplandeciente luz que la privó de la vista. No veía nada al frente suyo. Inesperadamente, sintió algo introducirse en su interior y sujetar su alma. La experiencia fue horripilante, percibiéndola como una fría garra que la halaba sin misericordia. Escuchó cerca de ella el ahogado gruñido de Sasuke y dedujo que le pasaba lo mismo.

-Sasuke. – llamó ella aterrorizada para entonces perder el sentido.

**. . .**

Un gemido escapó a través de los entreabiertos labios femeninos. Por breves segundos, experimentó una aterradora parálisis que disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando tras de sí una débil jaqueca. Abrió sus ojos y la insistente claridad le lastimó la vista por un instante hasta que poco a poco se habituó a su resplandor.

Incorporándose lentamente, descubrió que se hallaba reclinada en una cama. Se irguió con dificultad, sintiendo que todas sus extremidades estaban entumecidas. Aturdida, lanzó una mirada alrededor suyo, buscando algo que la ayudara a descubrir donde estaba. Hinata se inquietó al ver los objetos familiares alrededor de ella e inmediatamente reconoció donde estaba. Era su antigua habitación, antes de desposarse.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, colocó sus desnudos pies en el helado suelo de madera. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Era absurdo puesto que toda Konoha había sido destruida. Se mantuvo sentada, agudizando sus sentidos en un intento de descubrir alguna amenaza o peligro. Luego de unos minutos, se colocó de pie confiada de que no existía riesgo. Caminó pausadamente, aun con sus sentidos alerta. ¿Estaría soñando? No sería la primera vez. En demasiada ocasiones sus sueños estaban invadidos por el anhelo de retornar a ese pasado, uno que, a pesar de sus inseguridades y de los contratiempos, fueron inequívocamente más felices y tranquilos.

En nada se asemejaba a la pesadilla que vivía en su vida adulta.

Observó cada detalle de su habitación detenidamente en el urgente deseo de memorizarlo y guardarlo en su corazón antes de ser arrebatada a la cruel realidad. Sus ojos pasaron sobre su cómoda, los delicados dedos femeninos trazando cada línea de sus atesorados objetos: su cepillo y peine de plata, la colección de botellas con aguas de violetas, jazmín y rosas, su hitai ate. Levantó su mirada para posarla en el reflejo que le proveía el espejo.

La suave exclamación de sorpresa se manifestó como un grito ahogado. Se veía tan joven… tan inocente… Alzó su mano para posarla en su mejilla derecha, en el preciso lugar donde debía estar la cicatriz dejada por una filosa daga de material vegetal. Había sido una herida profunda y cuando Sasuke advirtió que ella la recibió, él detuvo su lucha y se alejó con ella en sus brazos para atenderla. Todavía recordaba como esas enormes manos temblaron al cerrar la herida con unas suturas. Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle el motivo de su temblor. Miró su rostro, aguardando la clara e incuestionable sensación que sobrevenía sobre ella previniéndole de que pronto despertaría. Frunció su ceño al advertir que no sucedía.

Su instinto le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

Los leves golpes a su puerta lograron que diera un diminuto brinco de sorpresa. Asumió una posición defensiva, la que descubrió, a fuerza de varios temibles encontronazos, era el deseable modo de actuar cuando estabas sobrellevando una invasión de "_vegetales desequilibrados_" como solía llamarles Naruto-kun.

-¿Hinata – sama? ¿No estás despierta?

La dueña de la mirada perlada cubrió su boca tratando de acallar el sollozo que subió por su garganta. Estaba experimentando uno de los episodios que más detestaba y añoraba en sus sueños. Escuchar la gruesa voz de su adorado Neji-niisan. Nunca lo veía por algún peculiar motivo que nunca descifró de sus sueños, simplemente escuchaba su voz.

Su Neji-niisan, su primo adorado, quien al igual que Naruto lo era todo para ella en su vida. Desde ese fatídico día que se lo arrebataron, su vida dio un giro brusco de trescientos sesenta grados. Era una muerte que nunca logró sobrellevar del todo.

-¿Hinata –sama?

Ella no respondía con la convicción de que en el preciso instante que la manija de la puerta iniciara su giro, despertaría. Sus ojos colocados en el picaporte, lo vio girar… pero no abandonó el sueño como esperaba. La puerta se abrió y frente a ella surgió la imponente figura de su primo.

Todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones entretanto las fuertes emociones viajaban por todo su ser.

-¡Hinata-sama!

No podía dominar el deseo de llorar como una imbécil. Frente suyo estaba Neji-niisan tan real, no dudaba que si levantaba su mano alcanzaría a tocarlo. No reprimió el impulso y posó su mano en ese brazo masculino… y perdió toda la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿Qué clase de tortura sádica y cruel deseaban imponerle? No cabía la duda de quien quiera que estaba infligiéndole ese castigo de tal magnitud la detestaba infinitamente.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de rabia y gruñó apagadamente –un hábito que adquirió de Sasuke. Arremetió contra quien estaba personificando a su primo sin misericordia alguna. Nadie tenía el derecho de apropiarse de la personalidad de su Neji-niisan. No se amilanó ante la expresión de sorpresa; no era la misma ingenua que se hubiese dejado tomar el pelo. Los golpes fueron certeros pero quien estaba encarnando a su primo contrarrestó sus ataques con la misma agilidad de Neji-niisan.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué sucede?

La exclamación fue ignorada. Su única intención era luchar contra el espejismo que no dudaba era parte de algún genjutsu puesto que no podía ser un sueño. Debió haber despertado hace varios minutos atrás. ¿Quién estaba detrás de la atroz manipulación? Admitía que su relación con Sasuke no era la más óptima, sin embargo, no podía imaginar que él entretuviera la idea de emplear sus genjutsus en ella. No; su predilección era atormentarla personalmente no por medio de ilusiones y visiones.

El espejismo de su primo estaba tornándose muy adepto en sus ataques y ella farfulló, furiosa, una blasfemia. Desdeñó el semblante de sorpresa en el rostro masculino ante su inusual vocabulario puesto que estaba totalmente concentrada en el combate, buscando la oportunidad para vencerlo.

Una diminuta sonrisa de triunfo curvó los labios femeninos al surgir ese esperado instante cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. De nuevo lanzó una maldición ante su descuido y perdió su conocimiento.

**. . .**

Hinata comenzó a recobrar su sentido lentamente al tiempo que intentaba alejar de su cabeza el extraño sueño que había tenido o del genjutsu al que la sometieron. Suspiró aliviada, pensando que al fin había alcanzado su estado normal de consciencia. Jamás había experimentado algo parecido y esperaba que no volviese a sucederle.

Todo su cuerpo se tornó rígido al escuchar la voz monótona de Neji-niisan.

-Es posible que su enfrentamiento a Pain la haya empujado a un colapso nervioso.

Con sus ojos aun cerrados, Hinata intentaba analizar que rayos estaba sucediendo al tiempo que no le prestaba atención alguna a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre su _padre_ y _Neji-niisan_. ¿Acaso no debía haber despertado del genjutsu? Procuró calmarse para así buscar alguna alternativa a la escabrosa situación a la que se había adentrado. Muy dentro de sí, su ser clamó por Sasuke…

¡Por supuesto! Debía pensar como el pelinegro. ¿De qué manera hubiese actuado el impasible Uchiha de hallarse en una situación parecida a la suya? Él examinaría toda la situación con un aire de frialdad y distanciamiento en espera del momento propicio para escapar del genjutsu. Ella eligió tomar ese rumbo.

Abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba reclinada en su cama.

-Es posible.

Sus ojos violáceos se posaron sobre su padre al dar esa respuesta con una voz que no demostraba emoción alguna. El remolino de emociones contradictorias la golpeó inmisericorde. Frente a ella estaban dos seres que fueron una parte decisiva y fundamental en su vida. Otou-san y Neji-niisan. Era posible que fuesen representaciones falsas de algún maquiavélico genjutsu, sin embargo, no podía obligarse a sí misma a no sentir nada.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y la miraron atentamente. Ella hizo lo mismo, aguardando.

-Hinata-sama. –Neji fue el primero en hablar, -¿Cómo te sientes?

La pelinegra observó con recelo a su primo. ¿Le había formulado una pregunta capciosa? Tanto su padre como Neji-niisan esperaban en silencio a que ella respondiese. Contestó de la única manera que podía hacerlo.

-No lo sé. –y ella se incorporó para sentarse.

-Tío, quizás deba escoltarla y llevarla a Sakura-san para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.

Hiashi no respondió, su mirada estudiando el rostro de su hija, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien. Hinata se tensó ante esos ojos analíticos, por experiencias pasadas sabía que nunca se les escapaba nada.

-Hinata.

-¿Hai, otou-san?

El padre acalló su sorpresa cuando advirtió la seguridad en la voz de su hija. ¿Sería posible que su combate con Pain contribuyera a esa inesperada madurez? No podía negar que, en ocasiones, solo bastaba sufrir una experiencia sobrecogedora para facilitar un cambio. Si era honesto, también fue estremecedora para él. Hiashi estaba al tanto de la admiración que sentía su hija por el portador del Kyuubi. Inicialmente, ese conocimiento le había desagradado de gran manera pero cuando su sobrino le explicó como alcanzaba a motivar a Hinata, decidió no reprenderla y aguardar a ver que sucedía. Nunca imaginó la magnitud de lo que ella realizaría, impulsada por ese entusiasmo que sentía hacia el ninja atolondrado.

Cuando la noticia del suceso llegó a sus oídos, su primera reacción fue enojarse. Luego, al escuchar los elogios de quienes la vieron luchando, su ira se tornó en orgullo. Parecía que Hinata al fin estaba tomando el camino correcto. Todo debido al Uzumaki, quien ahora era reconocido por toda la villa como el héroe que salvó a Konoha de la destrucción de Pain.

El líder del clan Hyüga, de igual manera, había experimentado su momento de revelación. Apenas perdía a su hija. El efecto de ese concepto lo empujó a auto evaluarse, reconociendo que no había sido un padre óptimo para Hinata y que quizás había demandado mucho de ella… al igual que de su sobrino.

-¿Tío?

-Tal vez no sea necesario, Neji.

-Hai.

-Pero si me gustaría que ambos tomen un receso en el día de hoy. Nada de ejercicios ni prácticas. Hoy es su día libre para hacer lo que les plazca.

Hinata no reveló turbación ni inquietud alguna, aunque advertía que era un comportamiento fuera de carácter de su padre. No fue así con su primo, que portaba una expresión atónita ante la orden inusual de Hiashi. Ella lo miró impávida, temiendo que todo fuese una actuación para que ella bajara su guardia.

Sin decir nada más, Hiashi abandonó la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué haremos entonces, Hinata-sama?

Típico Neji-niisan. Anteponiendo el bienestar femenino al suyo. Ella decidió seguir su juego.

-Neji-niisan, - ella apretó sus manos, odiaba utilizar el nombre de su adorado primo en ese impostor, - ¿no deseas hacer algo? No sé, visitar a Tenten.

A pesar de la fingida indiferencia de su primo, ella pudo percibir un diminuto rubor aparecer a lo largo del puente de la nariz masculina.

-Me agradaría. Pero es mi deber acompañarte.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Es mi deber.

Hinata suspiró por lo bajo algo fastidiada. Necesitaba deshacerse de él para poder investigar qué clase de genjutsu estaba encarando. Si descubría que todo era una torcida idea de Sasuke, no lo pensaría para patearle el trasero. Pero era ilógico. Sasuke no tenía sentido del humor y nunca fue el tipo de realizar bromas. Además, recordando cual había sido su último momento con él, era absurdo que el Uchiha estuviese detrás de toda la situación. Tanto él, Naruto y ella estaban intentando digerir una circunstancia difícil y dolorosa…

Inspiró con violencia, llegando a su cabeza lo acontecido antes de llegar a ese genjutsu: el extraño llamado que hizo Naruto. ¡Kami! ¿Sería posible?

-¿Hinata-sama?

Neji se había aproximado a ella rápidamente, solícito como era su costumbre. La pelinegra lo miró, indecisa. ¿Era probable que el _impostor_ fuese realmente su primo? Naruto, en más de una ocasión, había demostrado ser un Uzumaki, creando sellos únicos y con particularidades fuera de lo común. Sacudió su rostro suavemente, todavía reacia a pensar que ella había viajado en el tiempo. Si es que algo así podía ser cierto, pensó ella bufando por lo bajo.

Pero tampoco podía desechar la idea. Conociendo como el rubio tenía la innata aptitud de superar lo inverosímil, no debía sorprenderse.

Hinata abandonó su cama, los ojos violáceos observando minuciosamente cada detalle de Neji-niisan. Ella ignoró totalmente todo a su derredor, su mirada detenida en su primo. No supo qué sentir, qué hacer e intentó ahogar todas las emociones que tenían el propósito determinado de transformarla en un ovillo de sensaciones incoherentes. Podía recordar con gran lucidez esa etapa de su vida, la vulnerabilidad que azotaba su auto estima y la debilidad que la obligaba a tambalearse y caer.

Inmediatamente, ella advirtió lo confuso de su actitud –o al menos así la captaría el Hyüga al no tener idea de lo que sucedía- e intentó esconder su conducta algo errática. Y antes que él pudiese hablar, ella le replicó suavemente, presintiendo cuál sería su pregunta.

-Simplemente estoy feliz de estar viva y tenerte a mi lado.

Neji solo asintió con un breve movimiento de su cabeza, aceptando su explicación. Sería el primero en admitir que su prima solía ser muy emotiva y sensible.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés entre nosotros, Hinata-sama.

La dulce pelinegra asintió, el entumecimiento adueñándose de su ser, prohibiéndose rotundamente a sentir algo. Estaba en una misión, aunque no supiese de que naturaleza y de seguro pronto regresaría a su tiempo. Sería contraproducente para su estado emocional volver a crear vínculos.

-¿Qué deseas hacer, Hinata-sama?

Por varios segundos ella lo miró desconcertada, sin embargo, reaccionó con rapidez. Por supuesto, era su día libre, el de ambos, para hacer lo que quisieran; una ocurrencia atípica en su familia. La respuesta femenina fue automática.

-Quiero ver la aldea.

**. . .**

Neji no comentó nada sobre su inusual pedido o al menos, el modo como ella lo solicitó. Solo recibía miradas furtivas, las cuales Hinata no le dio mucha importancia. Sus ojos miraban detenidamente toda la aldea de Konoha. Pese a que toda la villa estaba en un estado de reconstrucción –por varias charlas que había escuchado mientras caminaba junto a su primo, sabía que Konoha había sido atacada por Pain solo dos días atrás- en nada se comparaba a la destrucción de donde ella provino.

Las palabras le fallaban, no pudiendo hallar una forma certera de llamar lo que estaba viviendo. Ni siquiera podía pensar _'está pasando realmente'_. Su cuerpo, uno más joven por diez años, lo percibía más liviano. Inicialmente, se le dificultó habituarse a él, pero poco a poco lograba adaptarse y aclimatarse a la figura que si bien estaba tonificada y fortalecida, no obstante, en su futuro -¿o presente del que provino? le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba razonar la paradoja que estaba viviendo- había sido ejercitado sin misericordia alguna por Sasuke. La fortaleza de ese cuerpo no se asemejaba al que tenía en ese instante. Haciendo una mueca interna, admitió que tenía que comenzar de nuevo la rutina que el Uchiha le había impuesto; una tarea que en su comienzo no sería nada agradable en lo que volvía a adaptarse a su rigurosidad.

Sasuke…

¿Habría viajado como ella al pasado? Sabía que Naruto no lo había hecho. Infortunadamente, el Sello de la Parca siempre requería un sacrificio.

-¡Neji!

El urgente llamado la apartó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Hacia ellos caminaba Lee. Ella inspiró suavemente al divisarlo. ¿Cuántos meses había transcurrido desde su muerte? No tenía idea, había perdido toda noción del tiempo que se había deslizado en su alocada carrera de supervivencia pero no por ello había dejado de sufrir su partida. El eufórico shinobi, al igual que Tenten, fue su vínculo terrestre a Neji por muchos años, además de que se tomó muy en serio su deber de cuidar a la prima de su mejor amigo.

-Los he estado buscando por todos lados. Shikamaru ha ordenado una reunión de emergencia. Es referente a Sasuke.

Hinata procuró estar sorprendida, aun si conocía el motivo de la reunión. Siguieron a Lee apresuradamente. Al llegar al punto acordado, la pelinegra sintió como todo se desarrollaba como un mal sueño. De pie frente a su primo, observaba a Ino llorar luego de Shikamaru informar sobre el estado en que se encontraba el Uchiha.

Oh, ella podía rememorar perfectamente todos los pensamientos que la embargaron en ese día, como su desconsuelo por Naruto cuando él descubriera la noticia. Mas ahora, observando la deplorable situación con un aire de desapego, realizó que injustos todos se habían comportado con Naruto, incluyéndose a sí misma. Ni tan siquiera ella, quien adoraba al hiperactivo ninja, era digna de la amistad del bondadoso rubio, que anteponía su bienestar al de todos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pudo ignorar el dolor que él arrastraba por Sasuke?

¿Y el Uchiha? Ella apretó las manos a su lado. Deseaba tanto en ese momento tenerlo frente suyo y darle una tunda por todo el dolor que estaba causándole a Naruto innecesariamente.

-Todos hemos sido egoísta con Naruto-kun.

Ella no se inmutó ante la mirada de todos. Era extraño que la tímida y callada Hyüga vocalizara sus pensamientos. El Nara ya no estaba entre ellos, se había marchado a hablar con Sakura y Naruto. Pero Hinata sabía que solo podría hacerlo con Sakura puesto que Naruto había salido como un desbocado a implorarle al Raikage por Sasuke…

Tal como haría con ella unos años más tarde, cuando Sasuke estuviese de regreso entre ellos. Solo que con el Raikage no tendría los mismos resultados que alcanzó a obtener de ella.

Hinata suspiró, en un intento de ahuyentar las memorias. De nada valdría pensar en ello, tenía que concentrarse en el ahora y buscar el motivo de estar allí, en ese preciso momento. O si tal vez todo era una elección al azar.

-Por supuesto que defenderás a Naruto. –reclamó la rubia entre lágrimas. -¿Quién no sabe de tus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia él?

-No lo negaré. – la pelinegra contestó pausadamente, en ningún momento perdiendo su compostura y mucho menos tartamudeando, -Pero es necesario analizar toda la situación.

Tampoco sus compañeros estaban al tanto que Shikamaru no iría solamente a informarle a Sakura, también le exigiría permiso para aniquilar al Uchiha para así evitar una guerra inútil entre Konoha y Kumogakure. La idea, desde un punto de vista práctico, era razonable. No obstante, saber que ese era el camino correcto la preocupaba. Al igual que saber que Sasuke salió bien parado del todo lío la última ocasión, no significaba que esta vez sucedería lo mismo. No le complacía en lo absoluto admitir que sentía cierto apego al oscuro Uchiha, un suceso inevitable que surgió al compartir quehaceres mundanos y no tan mundanos con Sasuke al transcurrir el tiempo.

Con toda honestidad, Hinata no sabía si era una maldición o fortuna saber qué sucedería.

-¿Analizar qué? –preguntó un interesado Neji, mirándola fijamente, a pesar de sentirse perplejo ante la conducta de su prima. La pelinegra estaba mostrando mucha seguridad al expresarse.

-Cómo nos afectará el hecho de que Sasuke sea un criminal buscado por las demás naciones. Si un shinobi de otra nación se cruza en su camino, no vacilará en atacarlo y posiblemente matarlo.

Esa aseveración alcanzó a arrancar un chillido lastimero de Ino.

-Y de tal suceso ocurrir. ¿Cómo reaccionarán Sakura o tú, Ino? De seguro querrán vengarse.

"_Al igual que yo."_ Añadió Hinata en su interior. Ella definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados de sucederle algo a Sasuke. Todo lo que le sucedierá al soberbio pelinegro también le concernía a ella, indistintamente de en qué tiempo se hallaba. Igualmente, ella concedía que sería un comportamiento fuera de su carácter si pronunciaba esas palabras en voz alta.

-Entonces comenzaría un círculo vicioso de venganzas. – prosiguió Hinata sin demostrar su ansiedad y aparentando indiferencia.

El pesado silencio que descendió luego de ella finalizar logró que se sintiera incómoda. Incomodidad que subió en volumen al advertir el brillo de sorpresa en sus compañeros. Hinata se amonestó a sí misma. Quizás había hablado demás…

...

**Notas de la autora**: Y bueno, al fin aquí está. Desde ahora advierto que las actualizaciones no serán rápidas. Es mi deseo escribir esta historia con calma para tratar en todo lo posible, narrarla debidamente. Hinata, por supuesto, no será la misma al provenir de un futuro donde ha tenido que sobrevivir lo indecible.

No se preocupen, es un Sasuhina "through and through". Luego de mucho debate, he decidido subirlo bajo la clasificación de T. Pensé que tal vez no sería justa con quienes esperan leerla y les desagrada leer en la clasificación M. Lo que lamento es que no habrán escenas lemon.

Aquí les dejo. Espero que me digan que opinan de esta nueva historia. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Espacio estrecho. Presionando sobre él. Atrapado.

_"Sí, teme. Puedo hacerlo. Yo lo haré."_

Él sabe que es un error y debe detenerlo. Pero no puede luchar contra ese poder. Ve el círculo roto. El círculo que enlaza el pasado al futuro, sin embargo, en ese punto donde debe converger no está unido. Tiene que hacer que el círculo se una para completarlo. Él debe. . .

Sasuke se despertó en un sobresalto.

Gruñó para sus adentros. El dolor que circulaba por todo su cuerpo no se asemejaba a nada de lo que había sentido en el pasado cuando lo herían en sus batallas. ¿Qué carajo había hecho el dobe con él? Apretó los dientes, procurando esperar pacientemente a que su cuerpo se aclimatara a lo sucedido –del cual todavía no tenía ni la más mínima idea a que. Inicialmente, la oscuridad total a la que emergió provocó un breve ataque de pánico. Era el temor de todo Uchiha perder la visión pero al advertir que las tinieblas se transformaban a una claridad borrosa, concluyó que debía ser efecto del sello.

Sus extremidades perdieron su entumecimiento y se incorporó lentamente, moviéndose con dificultad.

-¿Hinata?

No recibió respuesta. Alarmado, observó derredor suyo, su mirada recorriendo el interior de lo que parecía una habitación. Todo daba la impresión de que se hallaba dentro de una vieja casa pero su desasosiego, el cual había ascendido a niveles elevados, no le permitió reparar que el lugar era familiar. Dejó escapar un improperio, maldiciendo a Naruto por sus exabruptos. El pelinegro procuró razonar en qué tipo de situación estaba y analizar la circunstancia en la que se hallaba con su acostumbrada frialdad, sin embargo, estaba en las garras de un miedo peor de lo que había sentido la primera vez que estuvo a punto de morir. Él aceptaba su propia muerte ahora. Era parte de su naturaleza. Pero no tenerla a su lado, perderla para siempre… eso era diferente.

-Sasuke.

Se inmovilizó, la voz le era conocida. Una que no escuchaba en muchos años. Frunció el entrecejo, intentando precisar quién era su dueña.

-¡Oh, ahí estás!

Tuvo la inaudita sensación de que la joven surgió de la nada y sujetó su brazo como si de ello dependiera su vida. El Uchiha la miraba, aturdido. ¡Qué demonios…!

-¿Karin? –preguntó él.

Ella a su vez lo miró, algo contrariada, -¿A quién más esperabas?

El rostro impasible del Uchiha no indicaba en nada el tumulto en su interior. Temiendo lo peor, dirigió sus ojos a su vestimenta para confirmar su alarma. Volvió a maldecir a Naruto.

-Dobe. –farfulló realmente enojado, -¿En qué demonios pensabas?

Se deshizo del abrazo de la pelirroja, ignorando su expresión herida. Estaba furioso. No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo el rubio cabeza hueca pero ahí estaba, en una época de su vida que hacía hasta lo endemoniadamente imposible para olvidar.

¿Qué en el infierno esperaba el imbécil que hiciera? El Uchiha cerró ambos puños a su lado, toda la figura masculina tensándose. ¿Acaso tenía él idea de lo que estaba colocando sobre sus hombros? La responsabilidad de toda una villa… no, de todo la Tierra de Fuego y los países vecinos, recaía sobre él… y Hinata.

Solo apareció una diminuta reacción en su rostro, casi imperceptible, al advertir que Hinata debía estar en Konoha. Tenía que estar allí.

-Karin, ¿todavía no has hallado a Sasuke?

Rápidamente, el Uchiha reconoció el dueño de esa voz. Jūgo.

-Sí. Está aquí. – replicó ella en un tono petulante.

El pelinegro escuchaba el intercambio desconectado de toda la situación; le parecía estar reviviendo uno de sus aborrecidos sueños que de vez en vez venían a visitarle en la noche para obligarle a recordar todos los horrendos errores que cometió en su pasado.

Jūgo emergió a la habitación donde estaban Karin y él.

-Sasuke, debemos irnos ya.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó el pelinegro sin manifestar emoción alguna.

Por varios segundos, Karin y Jūgo lo miraron como si le hubiese brotado un cuerno de la frente.

-Vamos a la reunión de los kages, como Madara nos ordenó.

-Hn.

Ahora tenía una idea más certera del tiempo en que estaba. Sin decir nada, observó alrededor suyo en búsqueda de su chôkuto para tomarlo y ceñirlo detrás de él, en su cintura.

-No iremos.

Ambos lo miraron perplejo. Karin fue la primera en recuperarse, -Pero, Sasuke, querías ir a confrontar a Danzo…

-Puedo hacerlo luego. No es necesario que vaya a esa reunión.

-¿Y Madara?

El dueño de la mirada azabache miró al miembro de su grupo, -¿Qué hay con Madara?

El shinobi pelirrojo pareció titubear por unos breves segundos reconociendo que estaba objetando una orden de su líder. No obstante, percibiendo que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de ira en espera de que le respondiera, decidió hacerlo, -Nos espera allí.

-Lo sé.

Y con esas palabras abandonó su habitación, dejando tras de sí a dos de los miembros de Taka totalmente perplejos. Salió de la humilde choza, uno de sus tantos escondites y aspiró el limpio aire de la mañana. Tanta paz, tanta quietud… por lo regular eran los inevitables precursores de una guerra. Sintió a Jūgo y Karin emerger de la choza y se detuvieron detrás de él, aguardando sus próximas órdenes. A pesar de haber actuado en lo que ellos consideraban un modo errático para su personalidad, no abandonaban su lealtad a él.

Inusitadamente, surgió el último del grupo. Bostezó sin elegancia y luego comentó, -Tengo hambre. ¿Desayunaremos antes de partir a la reunión de los kages?

¡Ah, Suigetsu, cómo le había echado de menos! En los labios del Uchiha apareció una diminuta sonrisa. Seguidamente, él sacudió el rostro lentamente, alejando de su cabeza los pensamientos mundanos para ser ocupado por un análisis intenso de lo que debía hacer. ¿Hasta qué punto debía cambiar los sucesos acontecidos del futuro que provenía? Se hallaba ante una paradoja. Su principal objetivo era detener lo que acaecería sobre todas las villas shinobis. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo?

¿Era posible que existiese algo así? Viajar atrás en el tiempo para _reparar_ el camino equivocado y entonces solo descubrir que los cambios que estaba haciendo en el pasado eran decididamente los que ocurrirían de todos modos y regresar al mismo futuro. Opinaba que Naruto había colocado mucha fe en la habilidad tanto de Hinata como la de él en restaurar un posible futuro.

De todos modos, reconociendo que el idiota tenía esa certidumbre en los dos, ¿cómo podría distinguir que simplemente no eran peones involuntarios del tiempo? Frunció el ceño, lograr conseguir algún tipo de lógica en la absurda situación solo le causaba una fuerte jaqueca.

No obstante, después de esa putada mental, el Uchiha alcanzó a determinar al menos dos decisiones - por el momento.

No sería el propulsor de una guerra que le causaría mucho daño a Hinata. Ella todavía no había logrado recuperarse de la muerte de su primo.

Mataría a Danzo. El mal nacido no merecía vivir.

Con esos dos propósitos en su mente, Sasuke volvió a contestar, -No iremos a la asamblea.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el shinobi peliblanco.

El pelinegro se giró con presteza y miró a sus seguidores con su usual rostro libre de expresión, -Pero podemos desayunar algo antes de emprender mi camino a Konoha.

Ignoró las miradas sorprendidas de los tres. Era imperante hallar a Hinata.

. . .

Sasuke no se había detenido ni un solo momento en los tres días que le tomó regresar a Konoha. Una trayectoria que le hubiese tomado un promedio de cinco días, a más seis días. Viajaba solo, habiendo dejado a su grupo en una de las villas aguardando por su regreso y órdenes. En un lugar donde Madara –o mejor dicho, Obito- no los hallara. Él se encargaría de lidiar con el Uchiha más tarde, luego de visitar a cierta pelinegra en Konoha.

Todo pasaba ante sus ojos desdibujado, parecido a un borrón brillante de colores. No escuchaba los sonidos característicos de la naturaleza. Su mirada solo anhelaba ver las enormes puertas que protegían a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Durante el transcurso de su viaje, él se enfrascó en una intensa reflexión. Todavía no le complacía el hecho de que el dobe lo enviara a ese tiempo. Era loable que el hiperactivo rubio fuese determinado y que aspirase a querer resolver las situaciones difíciles sin darse por vencido, no obstante, existían ciertas circunstancias que no debían cambiarse, tenían que suceder.

Él no logró interpretar todos los sellos que hizo Naruto, a pesar de haber utilizado el sharingan. Fue una sucesión rápida de varios símbolos pero alcanzó a descifrar algunos de ellos que le indicaron que hacía un sello parecido al de la Parca. No; no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

La historia había demostrado una y mil veces que ningún hombre ha adquirido algo positivo a cambio de un pacto con la oscuridad, pero los estúpidos, en sus afanes heroicos, seguían intentándolo, y la astuta oscuridad nunca les daba la espalda. Siempre cumplían su parte del trato, aunque su método concluye siendo una adulteración siniestra de los términos; exigían algo a cambio que por lo general significaba la total ruina del _héroe_: alma, consciencia, primogénito o algún ser querido.

El dobe terminó entregando su alma. Tenía la certeza de ello. Pero presentía que la entidad codiciaba más…

Al final, lo que fuera que había logrado que él viajara a través del tiempo, terminó ganando más pues, a pesar que ofreció lo que se esperaba exactamente, no existían garantías de que él pudiese completar la tarea requerida. Quizás era una misión imposible, una que la entidad sabía de antemano que no podría completar.

Al igual que estaba la posibilidad de que todo tomara un horrible curso, peor del que provino. Nada era seguro. Sasuke apretó sus dientes. Aunque tenía varias ventajas a su favor como madurez y más experiencias vividas, esos factores no eran suficiente para obtener un desenlace óptimo. Él podría tener éxito en cambiar la historia, pero a un costo terrible.

Se detuvo por unos breves minutos y permaneció en lo alto de un enorme árbol, inspeccionando cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor con una simulada actitud indolente. Había estado sintiendo una presencia cercana. Toda su piel se erizó al comprobar que lo seguían.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – demandó con voz fría.

-Sasuke.

El pelinegro reprimió el impulso de retroceder, el zetsu negro apareciendo frente a él. Pero llevó su mano hasta el chôkuto detrás de su espalda, esperando. Su instinto y las experiencias vividas lo obligaban a desconfiar del singular ente.

-Madara quiere saber porque no apareciste a la reunión de los kages.

Dándole una inflexión de indiferencia a su voz, Sasuke respondió, -No es el modo como quiero enfrentarme con Danzo.

El zetsu no comentó nada, simplemente mirándolo como si quisiese encontrar la verdadera razón detrás de sus motivos. El Uchiha apretó la empuñadura de su arma, procurando tolerar esa mirada. No era imposible recelar de él.

-¿A dónde vas? – finalmente preguntó.

-Konoha.

Su respuesta sorprendió al zetsu y no era para menos, todo ese tiempo jurando venganza contra Konoha.

-Este no es el momento para vindicar a tu hermano y atacar la aldea.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre atacarla.

El ente vegetal entrecerró sus ojos. El dueño de la mirada obsidiana se tensó, preparado. No dudaba que su aseveración lo hubiese desconcertado e intentaba descubrir su propósito.

-Madara está esperándote, Sasuke.

El pelinegro rezongó. No era Madara quien lo esperaba. Pero tampoco le rebatiría, tener ese conocimiento para sí era una jugada a su favor. Aun el infame Uchiha no hacía su aparición y haría todo lo posible para que no sucediera tal evento.

-Pues tendrá que seguir esperando. – le argumentó Sasuke con apatía.

El movimiento surgió de la nada, tomándolo por sorpresa. Había estado observando el rostro del zetsu con el fin de determinar que haría. El vegetal apenas movió un músculo, pero con un movimiento casual de sus dedos un látigo vegetal se alargó y se arqueó en el aire, su extremidad con púas para ir directamente hacia su cara.

Sasuke retrocedió con un brinco, pero el material se enroscó en su cuello varias veces. Admitía que era rápido y ágil, sin embargo, sus reflejos, extraordinariamente rápidos, eran más agudos que los del zetsu. Desenfundó su chôkuto y cercenó la extremidad, los pedazos alrededor de su cuello cayendo al suelo.

Los dedos ágiles del zetsu se movieron de nuevo y volvió a extender sus extremidades, esta vez envolviéndose alrededor de los tobillos de Sasuke mientras éste daba un paso hacia adelante para atacar. El Uchiha perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que detener su caída con una mano. La furia nubló su visión si bien por unos segundos, recuperando su frialdad inmediatamente y centrándose en la tranquilidad interna que iba a necesitar para la batalla. No serviría de nada perder los estribos y entregarse a la furia que en el pasado solo había contribuido a que abandonara su control y permitir que las garras del desequilibrio mental tomaran posesión de su ser.

Se volteó con presteza, quedando sobre su espalda, utilizó el chôkuto para deshacerse del miembro extendido y de un brinco se colocó de pie. No le dio oportunidad a actuar de nuevo, acercándose velozmente al zetsu para asirlo por el cuello con una mano.

-No vuelvas a atacarme. – Sasuke enunció cada palabra con una suavidad alarmante.

Lo tenía levantado en vilo, los pies suspendidos en el aire.

-Le dirás a Madara que tengo un asunto pendiente en Konoha, luego buscaré a Danzo y entonces iré donde él.

Lo liberó sin delicadeza alguna y el zetsu perdió el equilibrio.

-Tampoco me sigas. – le advirtió antes de desaparecer en un fugaz desplazamiento, saltando a uno de los árboles para proseguir en su acelerada trayectoria.

. . .

La pelinegra respiraba agitadamente cuando finalizó sus ejercicios. No se había equivocado al pensar que cuando retomara la vigorosa práctica despertaría tal dolorosa molestia que le haría descubrir partes de su cuerpo que desconocía de su existencia. Aun así, admitía que era necesario.

Caminó hasta la casa principal del distrito Hyuuga, bañada en sudor y con el único deseo de darse un agradable duchazo. Era todo lo que la empujaba a dar un agonizante paso detrás del otro. Entró a su habitación, comenzó a desvestirse, dejando un rastro de ropa tras de ella y entró a su ducha. Sentir esa agua tibia golpear su piel fue la gloria. Colocó ambas manos en las frías lozas que cubrían las paredes del baño, el agua chorreando por su cabello y bajando a lo largo de su esbelto cuerpo. Su mente vagó hasta Sasuke.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior. La reunión de los kages se había realizado tres días atrás. Estaba corriendo el rumor de la interrupción de Madara en tan importante asamblea. Pero Sasuke no había estado presente, según lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba su Sasuke, él que ella conocía, entre ellos? Kami, la angustia estaba menoscabando con la poca compostura que todavía mantenía. La indecisión de no saber qué hacer era devastadora.

Cerró los puños; no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, esperando su presencia. Tenía que continuar con la búsqueda de una solución. Era el momento de demostrar que no era un fracaso; que era capaz de solucionar un problema por sí misma. Buscó el jabón líquido, vertió una parte en sus manos y con movimientos suaves, cubrió su piel al tiempo que meditaba lo que había descubierto hasta ese día. Se había mantenido en los últimos días recluida en la biblioteca de la torre del Hokage, uno de los pocos lugares que sobrevivió al ataque de Pain. Leía todo lo que llegaba a sus manos sobre Senju Hashirama, su kekkei genkai conocido como elemento madera y la estatua Gedo.

Al deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de jabón en su cuerpo, corrió la cortina y buscó su toalla. Se vistió y recogió la ropa que había dejado en el suelo de su habitación. Pensó en Kiba y la misión que hacía junto a Sakura. Probablemente ella ya debía haberle dicho a Naruto-kun que lo amaba. Hinata suspiró, ¿la peli rosa realmente pensó que eso detendría la búsqueda del rubio de su amigo?

Luego de lo acontecido en la primera reunión de los once –excepto Naruto por supuesto- donde ella cometió el error de hablar más de lo debido, se prometió no repetir el mismo desacierto. Se quedaría callada y no brindaría su opinión. Oh, pero que difícil fue mantener su boca cerrada mientras la shinobi galeno explicaba su plan. Con cada resolución que hacía Sakura, la pelinegra no podía evitar hacer una exclamación mental. ¿Si sentía remordimientos del dolor que le causó a Naruto-kun, entonces porque era necesario causarle más dolor con una mentira?

Otro suspiro, en esta ocasión casi imperceptible, escapó a través de los entre abiertos labios de Hinata. La muerte de Sakura sería una sacudida mental casi intolerable para el rubio, apenas estando al borde de perder su sano juicio. Gracias a Sasuke, el futuro hokage recuperaría su balance emocional y regresaría a batallar junto a ellos, aunque no con el mismo ímpetu de tiempos pasados. Los azules ojos no tendrían el mismo brillo y la sonrisa perdería su intensidad.

Sí, la muerte de Sakura la ayudó a realizar que tanto la amaba Naruto-kun. Para ese horrendo acontecimiento ella ya había aceptado que el rubio amaba a la peli rosa, si bien nunca sospechó cuan intenso era lo que sentía por ella. El descubrimiento no provocó en ella un intenso dolor, simplemente fue una bofetada a sus sentidos, una advertencia de lo que nunca obtendría…

Hinata tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga melena, hábito de todas las noches antes de dormir. Los movimientos rítmicos la ayudaban a relajarse, aunque no del mismo modo cuando cierta mano nervuda solía realizar la misma labor. Amaba sentir esos largos dedos bajar por su cabellera, desenredando los inevitables nudos. Quizás él no la amaba pero ella podía aceptarlo; era evidente que ella le importaba lo suficiente para cuidarla y protegerla, como había hecho en incontables ocasiones. Aunque su alma anhelara más, debía conformarse. Ese era su destino.

Por ese motivo, la dulce pelinegra no podía molestarse con la peli rosa y sus acciones. No podía exigirle mucho y debía colocarse en su lugar. Era innegable que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Todos ellos tenían un largo camino que recorrer y mucho que aprender, como lo hicieron Hinata… y Sasuke. Sakura fue una excelente guerrera, una aliada, una amiga. La había extrañado desde ese fatídico día que murió; tanto como Ino, Tenten y Temari cuando las perdió. Las cinco desarrollarían un vínculo especial y sólido; uno que las ayudaría a afrontar lo que tendrían que vivir día a día en los años postreros de sus vidas. Todavía la pelinegra no podía asimilar la idea de que ella fuese la última sobreviviente del grupo, la débil Hyuuga.

Sacudió su rostro, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos oscuros y colocó el cepillo sobre su cómoda. Abrió la primera gaveta para mirar detenidamente sus dos nuevas adquisiciones: un chôkuto y un arco yumi. Anduvo toda la aldea, entre las tiendas disponibles luego del ataque, buscando ambas armas de acuerdo a sus requisitos personales. Fue una ardua tarea; era imposible reemplazar las que tuvo. Pero tendría que tolerar esas y aprender a aceptarlas hasta que poco a poco se adaptaran a su estilo de lucha. Deseaba estar preparada ante cualquier adversidad.

Cerró la gaveta. Era un lugar seguro, ni tan siquiera la doncella que entraba a limpiar su cuarto se atrevería a abrirla. Apagó la luz y se reclinó en su cama, deseando que sus sueños fueran agradables y que no le visitaran las pesadillas que solían atormentarla.

. . .

Hinata estaba teniendo un sueño tan maravilloso. Ella sentía que estaba flotando en el aire, su piel despertando a sensaciones deliciosas. Un gemido lleno de deseo escapó de sus labios, un calor singular acumulándose en sus entrañas.

-¿Todavía no estamos divorciados?

Despertó abruptamente, la gruesa voz resonando en su oído, -¿Qué?

-¿Todavía no estamos divorciados?

Inmediatamente supo quién era. El corazón femenino dio un brinco en su pecho. Había aguardado su aparición si bien muy dentro de sí opinaba que albergaba una ilusoria esperanza. Su respuesta fue automática, -No.

Era una pregunta que él solía hacerle en las noches. Una especie de juego entre los dos; su modo de hacerle saber que tenía intenciones nada discretas con ella. Su mano se deslizó en la suave y larga melena mientras su cuerpo cubría el de ella. Lo que a él le interesaba estaba envuelto en un suave material de algodón caliente. La boca masculina descendió sobre la suya, demandante. Se separó con renuencia y reclamó contrariado, -¿Por qué no duermes desnuda?

A pesar de los años que llevaba junto a él, se ruborizó ante esa solicitud. Decidió ignorar su pregunta y retrucó con otra contestación, -Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Hn.

Reclamó los labios femeninos una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión fue más tierno, moviendo su boca sobre la de ella en una suave danza seductora. Hinata suspiró. El imbécil siempre sabía cómo despertar todas sus ansias con hábil destreza. Ella liberó los labios masculinos, algo reacia y formuló la siguiente pregunta:

-Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste entrar a nuestro distrito?

Él arqueó una ceja, -Olvidas quien soy.

Rodó sus ojos ante su petulancia. Ella le ignoró, para añadir lo próximo, -No fuiste a la asamblea de los kages.

No fue una pregunta, más bien fue formulado como una aseveración.

-Sasuke, no creo que debamos cambiar mucho de nuestro pasado… tal vez no sea prudente.

-El dobe no nos envió al pasado para no hacer nada.

Hinata se alejó de los brazos masculinos, contorsionándose para escabullirse de su abrazo. Siempre se le dificultaba pensar al hallarse muy cerca de él. El pelinegro gruñó su protesta.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no estamos arriesgando el futuro con nuestras acciones?

Esperó pacientemente pero él no respondía. La miraba en silencio. Consciente de sí misma, subió las piernas hasta que sus rodillas cubrieron sus pechos.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?

-Verdaderamente hermosa.

Turbada, ella giró su rostro, el rubor tornándolo carmesí. Exasperada, exclamó, -¡Sasuke! ¿No escuchaste?

Él resopló algo fastidiado y se dejó caer en la cama, colocándose boca arriba, -Te escuché, Hinata. ¿Qué crees que he hecho en estos tres días? Pensar en todas las posibilidades. Pero no fui yo quien elegí venir. Fue el dobe quien decidió por nosotros.

Ella lo observó, tirado en su cama, con ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza, su mirada indolente en algún punto del techo de su habitación. Súbitamente sobrevino sobre ella la realización de que él estaba enfrentando un periodo difícil y doloroso de su vida. Una blanca mano se posó en el pecho masculino.

-¿Estás bien?

Si Hinata no le conociera tan bien quizás hubiese pasado por desapercibido la fugaz expresión de angustia que cruzó por las apuestas facciones varoniles.

-Estoy sobreviviendo. – y se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia pero ella sabía mejor que eso.

-¿Te… te enfrentaras a Danzo?

-Sí. El bastardo merece morir.

La dulce pelinegra no reprimió el impulso de subir una mano para cubrir su boca. No debía sorprenderse de la franqueza de Sasuke.

-Y luego de matar a Danzo, - él pelinegro se quedó impávido mientras lo decía, no así Hinata, un leve escalofrío recorriendo todo el cuerpo femenino al escuchar sus palabras, -intentaré matar a Sakura.

-¿A Sakura?

-Hn. ¿No me pediste que no cambiara mucho de nuestro pasado?

-Oh. – murmuró ella sofocada.

-Mmm… Quizás deba matarla también, le ahorraría muchos problemas al dobe en el futuro.

-Espero que no estés hablando en serio. Sabes lo mucho que Naruto-kun la ama y lo feliz que fue a su lado, a pesar de sus intensas demostraciones de violencia hacia él.

Ella sabía que no lo haría, admitía que el dueño de la mirada obsidiana tenía un macabro sentido del humor. Al iniciar su relación con él se le dificultó aceptar ese lado oscuro masculino, muchas veces tomando su palabra como una posible realidad.

-Yo simplemente opino que debemos ser cuidadosos con las acciones que ejecutemos, es el único modo de que Naruto-kun…

La Hyuuga no pudo finalizar esa aseveración. El Uchiha suspiró, era cierto lo que reclamaba, sobre ellos no solo pendía el bienestar de la villa, también estaba la vida de Naruto.

-¿Y piensas que no lo sé? – rebatió él con dureza y abandonó la cama, enfurecido, -No tienes que recordarme cuáles son tus prioridades. Las conozco muy bien.

Hinata lo miró aturdida. Nunca podía entender sus exabruptos. El Uchiha tenía el temperamento de mil demonios. Solo bastaba ella decir algo equivocado y salía a flote. Aunque en muchas ocasiones no tenía idea cual había sido su falla, como ese instante. Se mantuvo callada, aguardando pacientemente a que se aplacara su ira. Había aprendido por pasadas experiencias que era lo acertado; intentar razonar con él podía ser contraproducente.

Sasuke, de pie en medio de la habitación, miraba a través de las ventanas procurando calmarse. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr que ella olvidase al idiota? Ella pensaba únicamente en el bienestar del hiperactivo shinobi. Primero defendió a Sakura porque sabía que el rubio la amaba y luego, se angustió ante la eventualidad de que pudiese morir.

Cerró sus ojos, buscando ese punto en su interior donde estaba localizado su balance y se centró en esa zona, sintiendo como las aspas del sharingan retrocedían. La maldición de todo Uchiha, las emociones extremas avivaban su inestabilidad, nublando sus sentidos. Aprendió a combatir sus exaltadas sensaciones a través de ejercicios que lo auxiliaban a calmar ese lado oscuro. Alcanzar ese balance óptimo fue un arduo esfuerzo de varios años. Sin embargo, en ciertos instantes accedía a ser arrastrado por sus emociones, precisamente aquellos que se relacionaban con Hinata, demostrándole lo profundo de sus sentimientos por ella.

Él nunca imaginó…

-Sasuke…

La dulce voz vacilante lo retiró del sendero que tomaron sus pensamientos. Más sosegado, se giró a mirarla. Advirtió la suave exhalación que escapó de los labios de la pelinegra, evidenciado la preocupación de la Hyuuga.

-Ven aquí.

No hubo necesidad de repetir la orden. Salió de la cama con prontitud, dirigiéndose a esos fuertes brazos que le proveían de toda la protección que ella necesitaba. Se arrimó a él, sus brazos rodeando la cintura masculina, los de Sasuke sobre su hombro y escondió el rostro debajo de la barbilla masculina, aspirando la esencia exclusiva del Uchiha.

Él, a su vez, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Le satisfacía reconocer que a la dulce pelinegra le agradaba ser abrazada por él. Era una pequeña victoria sobre el dobe, un triunfo agridulce al saber en dónde ella realmente colocaba sus lealtades. Pero, en cierto modo, ser él quien la afectaba de esa manera… sí, lo complacía grandemente.

-¿Qué haremos, Sasuke?

-Descansar por ahora. Luego, a las primeras horas de la madrugada, nos iremos.

Ella inclinó su rostro hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-¿Me iré contigo?

-Sí. Necesito que traigas tus documentos contigo.

-Hai.

Los ojos lilas miraron los negros sin rastro alguno de duda, ni vacilación. Sasuke admitía, interiormente, que no estaba siendo justo al arrastrarla a su estilo de vida –al menos la que vivió en esa época de su pasado. Era un egoísta y no podía evitarlo; ella era suya. Súbitamente surgió en los labios masculinos apenas una sonrisa perspicaz y reconoció el sentimiento que crecía en su interior: orgullo. Ella albergaba la certeza de seguirle. Y no era para menos, luego del futuro del cual provinieron. Esa era otra deleitable victoria sobre el dobe.

-Ven, vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo.

La haló delicadamente por la mano, guiándola a la cama. Ella se sentó en la cama, aguardando a que se deshiciera de su chaqueta. Las sandalias, junto con su chôkuto, las había dejado bajo la ventana, respetando la costumbre de no entrar con ellas a una morada. Seguidamente, ambos se acostaron en la cama. Ella sobre su lado derecho, él sobre el izquierdo, uno frente al otro. Él alargó su brazo y lo enroscó en la cintura femenina, aproximándola a su cuerpo.

Ella sintió una peculiar pero poderosa sensación apoderarse de todo su ser al reclinar su cabeza en el pecho masculino, escuchando el sonido tranquilizador de los latidos del corazón del Uchiha. Esperanza. Tenía suficiente osadía para abrigar la idea de poseer un poco de ella. Rápidamente se sumergió en un sueño profundo, quizás sintiendo la seguridad de la cercanía de Sasuke.

El pelinegro la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, el cuerpo femenino ladeándose y apartándose un poco de él. La espesa melena negra caía sobre sus hombros; el pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo la respiración rítmica y pausada de la Hyuuga. Él levantó la mano para enredarla en su suave cabellera. Mirando su bello rostro, deseó quedarse allí para siempre y olvidarse del mundo. Ella le brindaba paz a su alma. Perdió la cuenta de los momentos en que su rostro y su sonrisa lo ayudaron a alcanzar su cordura y recuperar su compostura.

Era cierto lo que ella le había pedido. Tenía que alcanzar a arreglar el horrendo futuro y no permitir que Naruto recurriera al uso del Sello de la Parca. Pero, sobre todo ello, un singular propósito lo empujaba a corregir el destino de ambos.

-Hinata. – murmuró él en voz baja, sabiendo que no lo escuchaba, -Haré todo lo posible para que no le suceda nada al dobe. Pero no sin antes asegurarme de que tu futuro esté totalmente seguro.

Y solo entonces permitió que el sueño se posesionara de sus sentidos.

. . .

-Hinata.

-¿Mmm? – fue la somnolienta réplica femenina.

Se compelió a abrir sus ojos. De pie, junto a su cama, estaba un paciente Sasuke.

-Es hora de irnos. – ella declaró lo obvio.

Estiró sus extremidades para alejar los vestigios del sueño. Los ojos violáceos regresaron hacia la figura del Uchiha. Ella no pudo contener el impulso de hacer un mohín con su boca; era, hasta cierto grado, indecente como él siempre podía estar fresco como una lechuga, aún después de una vigorosa batalla o despierto a esas horas infernales de la madrugada. Mirando la hora fluorescente de su pequeño reloj digital descubrió que habían dormido cuatro horas.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos frente suyo y arqueó una ceja.

-Voy, voy ya mismo. – murmuró ella contrariada. No era una dormilona pero tampoco se alcanzaba a descansar tan bien con pocas horas.

Fue a su baño para enjuagar su rostro y lavarse los dientes. Al salir, se encontró con la _grata_ sorpresa de que su ropa había sido elegida y esperaba sobre su cama. Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la espalda de Sasuke, quien estaba frente a su ventana observando detenidamente el exterior. En ocasiones, su actitud preponderante bastaba para que la pelinegra se enfureciera con él. Pero, respirando hondo, decidió que era preferible no iniciar una discusión por algo tonto como la selección de su ropa.

Terminó de vestirse con la última prenda y se dirigió a la cómoda a tomar su cepillo. Inesperadamente, él estaba detrás de ella, su enorme mano sobre la de ella.

-Permíteme.

Ella reconoció en su voz la orden. Rezongó para sus adentros; el soberbio pelinegro nunca pedía, él exigía y dictaba. Accedió, un poco adusta. Hinata no sabía si su irritabilidad se debía a la intransigencia masculina, a que había sido privada de unas buenas horas de sueños o una mezcla de ambos factores.

Se acomodó en el centro de la cama, como solía hacer, con sus piernas debajo de ella y él hizo lo propio, detrás de ella. Sin embargo, luego del primer desplazamiento del cepillo por su melena, cerró sus ojos y todo enojo la abandonó por completo. Era absolutamente evidente que había extrañado el ritual de sus noches junto a Sasuke. Nunca descifró que tenían sus enormes manos que la relajaban a tal grado que perdía la percepción de todo lo que se hallaba su alrededor excepto a Sasuke y sus movimientos pausados sobre su cabello.

Sasuke, a su vez, estaba cautivado en desenredar cada mechón de la reluciente cabellera negra. La tarea siempre había sido atrayente, logrando que mitigara sus tensiones. Además, ¿cuándo volverían a tener un momento de paz como ese? Deseaba obtener provecho de cada minuto de ese instante al lado de Hinata. Al finalizar, levantó toda la melena y besó fugazmente la nuca femenina al tiempo que aspiraba su esencia particular.

-Listo. – murmuró él sobre la descubierta piel.

Hinata luchó contra la oleada de placer que surgió intempestivamente, alterando todos sus sentidos. Asintió, bajando de su cama. Sasuke la observó caminar hasta su cómoda, sus ojos violáceos deteniéndose sobre el hitai-ate femenino. Advirtió el breve temblor de su cuerpo, como si realizara hacia que ella se adentraba y que, quizás, no podría dar vuelta atrás. Él apretó su quijada, permitiendo que ella decidiese. La vio sacudir su rostro suavemente y luego abrir la primera gaveta. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios masculinos al ver que ella sacaba un chôkuto y un arco yumi. Hinata era práctica, era una de las tantas cualidades que rápidamente conocería de ella.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, manos blancas asiendo varios artículos personales para colocarlos dentro de su bolsa de viaje, meditaba en el paso que estaba tomando. Era probable que su vida diese un giro de trescientos grados… ¿a quién creía ella que engañaba? Era definitivo que ese giro se efectuaría con su decisión pero, si no lo hacía, ¿podría aceptar la idea de no tener a Sasuke a su lado? No; era un sacrificio necesario. Y no solo para ella, quizás para todos en el futuro. Percibió al pelinegro aproximarse a ella y lo vio colocando el cepillo dentro de su bolso.

Levantó su mirada hacia él. El corazón femenino dio un brinco en su pecho al ver la tierna sonrisa torcida. Sasuke siempre había sido un enigma para ella y continuaba siéndolo, como esos raros instantes en que se veía humano.

-¿Lista?

-Hai.

Se agachó para besar la frente de ella. Luego caminó hasta sus sandalias para calzarlas y tomar su chôkuto para ceñirlo en su espalda. Extendió su mano hacia ella y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, ella caminó hacia él para sujetarla.

Saltaron a través de la ventana hacia el exterior, sin la certeza de que les depararía el destino, pero Hinata, deteniendo su mirada sobre su diminuta mano en la enorme de Sasuke, consideró que junto a él era capaz de enfrentar lo que llegara.

. . .

**Notas de la Autora**: ¿Por qué presiento que los he enredado más con la trama en vez de aclarar la situación? "sonrisa malvada"

Estoy pensando seriamente en narrar un suceso del futuro en el próximo capítulo, explicando como esos dos terminaron juntos. Habrán varios de esos episodios, aunque no sé con seguridad cuantos serán. Como dije en mi capítulo anterior, estoy escribiendo la historia con mi santa paciencia. Quiero estra **bien **segura y satisfecha de como voy desarrollando la trama.

Al igual que estoy desarrollando a tanto a Sasuke y a Hinata con un carácter más maduro, de acuerdo a las experiencias que vivieron.

También casi completo una escena lemon que tendrá que ver con el siguiente capítulo. Siento mucho si no la publico en esta historia. Fanfiction . net es muy exigente con sus reglas. Saben que cualquier historia que ellos consideren inapropiada, tienen la autoridad de borrarla del sistema y no me agradaría que sucediese. Pueden también borrar mi cuenta y sería muy triste perder mis historias. Así que la subiré en la clasificación de **M**.

Ahora, sobre los comentarios. ¡No puedo creer todos los que he recibido! Muchas gracias, de veras que estoy algo avergonzada por su apreciación de mi historia. Me gustaría saber si prefieren que les de mi gracias de este modo o a través de un mensaje personal. Me dejan saber, por favor. No a todo el mundo le agrada recibir PM.

Y bueno, aquí está mi cuadro de honor: **tenshihinata**, **Fer12**,** Jesus MSV**, **Meow**, **lp**, **yue yuna**, **dharmachakra**, **crystal luna**, **lady hyuuga**, **Hyuga-Princess**, **Lady Sakura Lee**, **ahmaira**, **dama jade**, **Fernanda**, **jade de mara** y varios anónimos -es una pena que no conozca sus nombres. :( Gracias a cada uno, con sus comentarios me ayudan a saber si estoy tomando el camino correcto. Todos los que escribimos siempre tenemos un poco de inseguridad y leer sus elogios nos ayuda a continuar nuestra tarea. Del mismo modo, gracias a todos aquellos que colocaron esta historia, apenas comenzando, entre sus favoritos y quienes se subcribieron para seguirla.

**FPC **: jueves 4 de abril de 2014


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la nube**: Aquí estoy, una vez más, con el nuevo capítulo. Y tengo buenas y malas noticias. Empezaré por las malas porque eso es lo que regularmente piden primero -¿no? En este no narro un suceso del futuro. Comencé a escribirlo pero me he metido tantos cabezasos con ese capítulo en paticular. Yo tiendo a ser algo _jodona _con mis cosas. Soy obsesiva y soy compulsiva. Si leo algo que he escrito y no me gusta, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea. Por lo que por ahora está detenido ese evento del futuro... por ahora.

Prosigamos, entonces, a las buenas noticias o lo que yo creo que son buenas. Tengo una escena que es lemon pero no es lemon. Okay. Me explico. Es una escena erótica sin llegar a ser explícita. Bueno, si es posible hacer algo así. Je. "nube de cristal se ríe muy nerviosa" Para aquellos lectores que no le guste leer de esos _contenidos_, _asuntos _o _cuestiones_, no se me preocupen les avisaré cuando el momento esté aproximándose de este modo: . . . ADVERTENCIA. . . y al finalizar con la palabra FIN. Pero denle la oportunidad, varias personas allegadas a mí -algunas de ellas algo mojigatas- lo leyeron y no lo encontraron ofensivo.

Y si no desean que vuelva a repetir la experiencia, me lo dejan saber en los comentarios. ¡Oh! Por poco lo olvidaba, espero que ninguno de ustedes sea diabético porque este capítulo creo que se me pasó la mano con lo _azucarado_. Por desgracia, me dejo arrastrar en esos momentos de derroche romántico o "fluffy moments" si es posible que pueda existir algo así con Sasuke de por medio.

No molesto más. Pueden leer. :)

.

.

.

Arribaron a una pequeña aldea a las afueras del País del Fuego, en dirección al País del Sonido. Estaban en las colindancias de dicha villa. La pelinegra arrodillada en el suelo, removía con sus manos y su kunai la tierra del suelo que se hallaba debajo de un arbusto de sakaki. La sombra del enorme árbol bajo el cual se reguardaban del sol, arrojaba una serie de patrones de claridad y oscuridad en el rostro del Uchiha recreando una expresión siniestra en el sombrío rostro. Estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, observándola con lo que se asemejaba a una expresión de apatía cuando la realidad era otra. Siempre fue intrigante para el pelinegro la absurdidad de la dulce Hyuuga con los pequeños e insignificantes detalles. Sencillamente era desconcertante.

Ella se colocó de pie y él a su vez, la observaba detenidamente al tiempo que ella contemplaba su labor completada: un agujero de varios centímetros de profundidad. La mirada obsidiana reparaba en cada aspecto del bello rostro mientras intentaba comprender que era lo más que le atraía de la singular shinobi joven. No negaba que tenía una belleza exótica y que era una particularidad que estimulaba su fascinación, sin embargo, sería una conclusión insustancial porque esa cualidad no era exclusivamente lo que la complementaba del todo. El enigma que rodeaba a Hyuuga Hinata era el mayor aliciente que despertaba su embrujamiento hacia ella.

Hinata no era una joven común.

La dulce Hyuuga era una mezcla confusa de atributos que en ocasiones chocaban entre sí. Tímida pero valiente; reservada pero arrojada cuando la ocasión así lo pedía; bondadosa y gentil pero adusta y severa cuando era necesario. Y, en lo que parecía una burla del destino –o al menos se reía a sus expensas- ella lo completaba a él. Era irónico, él que nunca entendió todo el alboroto sobre el amor o las estúpidas metáforas que se referían a ese sentimiento sobre sentirse _completo_ sólo cuando esa persona especial se hallaba a tu alrededor y allí estaba, considerando esa realidad.

Más irónico aun, su mundo giraba en torno a ella y le gustaba. Le complacía inmensamente tener que cuidar de alguien, pensar en otra persona que no fuese él para variar una vez en su vida. Ella era de él. Y si eso no era su propia versión del jodido amor, entonces no sabía que más podría serlo.

-¿Sasuke?

Ella advirtió como él arrugaba su frente, su negra mirada endureciéndose. Hinata dedujo que enfrentaba dos situaciones; había tomado a Sasuke por sorpresa –eventualidad que él detestaba- o no le entusiasmaba lo que ella realizaba. También cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese ser ambas. En el instante que ella se volteó de lado a mirarlo distinguió en su mirada obsidiana que estaba absorto en alguna reflexión interna. Luego al ver su mano extendida, él miró el miembro femenino como si asemejase a un instrumento mortal listo para atacarlo.

La dulce pelinegra ladeó su rostro, -¿Es tan difícil comprender que quiero hacerlo?

Por supuesto que no lo era, opinaba un fastidiado Sasuke para sí. ¿Qué más podía esperar de alguien que su pasatiempo era guardar entre las páginas de su diario toda maldita flor recibida en su vida?

-No lo es.

-Entonces, entrégame algo tuyo.

Él rodó sus ojos, disgustado con toda la situación. ¿Qué demonios lo empujó a llevar a Hinata hasta la senil sacerdotisa? ¡Ah, sí! Su endemoniado capricho de hacerla suya. Ese urgente y egoísta anhelo de que fuese solo suya. Aunque su actitud indiferente proclamaba lo opuesto, ese carácter posesivo inherente de la personalidad masculina lo apremiaba a actuar de ese modo. Todo lo que quería era que la mujer anciana los uniese en matrimonio, no que comenzara a llenar la cabeza de su esposa con tontas ideas y visiones quiméricas.

-No tengo nada que pueda darte.

Y era cierto, no tenía nada personal consigo y no le entregaría su chôkuto.

-Puedes darme uno de tus ojos.

El silencio que descendió sobre ellos fue sepulcral. Pero, luego de ese breve instante, una suave risa danzó en el aire haciendo desaparecer el silencio. El rostro masculino se oscureció intentando esconder el fugaz momento de vergüenza.

-Tenías que ver tu cara. – dijo ella luego de concluir la risa, una sonrisa reemplazando las dulces y delicadas carcajadas.

-_Ja_._ Ja_. Muy divertido. – replicó él sin humor, si bien dentro de sí mismo sonreía ante el caustico humor de la pelinegra, nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

Hinata se alzó de hombro, totalmente despreocupada, -Para mí lo fue.

-No lo dudo.

Ella aguardó callada, la expectante mirada lila sobre la azabache.

-Hinata, no tengo nada.

Ella pareció algo desalentada por varios segundos hasta que un repentino fulgor se manifestó en sus ojos. Él entrecerró los suyos con recelo. Se aproximó a él y parándose de puntas, ella sujetó un mechón de cabello negro. Sasuke observaba absorto ese rostro tan cercano al suyo, deleitándose en la diminuta mueca que formaron sus labios evidenciando la concentración femenina. Escuchó el sonido de algo deslizarse cerca de su oído entretanto Hinata realizaba un movimiento sutil de su mano.

Ella comenzó a retirarse pero detuvieron su marcha hacia atrás. Tembló ligeramente cuando esos labios masculinos se acercaron a su oído y le dijo en lo que parecía como una caricia seductora, -Mi esposa me debe un beso.

Las mejillas se arrebolaron y un poco sofocada murmuró, -Oh, ¿de veras?

Él asintió con un gruñido que a Hinata se le antojó cautivante. Siempre se había sentido hechizada entre sus brazos y se estremeció placenteramente al sentir que la mano masculina se deslizaba a lo largo de su espalda. Apenas varios minutos atrás había reiterado sus votos matrimoniales con Sasuke en una vieja choza asentada en la orilla de la poco conocida aldea. El lugar aparentaba estar detenido en el tiempo, sintiendo haber accedido a otra época antigua donde las tradiciones y los mitos eran respetados y venerados. La anciana, dueña de la morada, los recibió con amabilidad a pesar de la desconfianza razonable ante la presencia de extranjeros.

Ante la inesperada demanda de Sasuke a la mujer anciana, los ojos lilas se abrieron por la sorpresa. A su vez, el pelinegro la miró, un desafío implícito en la mirada azabache retándola a que se negase. Turbada, ella dirigió sus ojos al suelo. ¿Por qué quería casarse con ella de nuevo? No podía entenderlo, teniendo en esa ocasión la oportunidad de elegir a su futura esposa. Quizás, opinó ella silenciosamente, lo hacía para no quebrantar demasiado la frágil cadena del tiempo. Sí, eso debía ser, no podía existir otro motivo.

Escuchó atentamente lo que él le exigía a la sacerdotisa, detallando el tipo de ceremonia que deseaba. La mujer los miró en silencio por varios segundos y luego, ella anunció con mucha gravedad:

-Esa ceremonia es solo para miembros de clanes notables e influyentes. ¿Cómo sabes de esa ceremonia?

-Soy Uchiha. – le informó él con apatía, -Ella es Hyuuga.

En ningún momento respondió a la pregunta.

La mujer introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo unas gafas para colocarlas sobre el puente de su nariz. Miró detenidamente a Hinata y seguidamente, hizo lo mismo con Sasuke. El pelinegro activó las aspas en sus ojos y las retiró cuando ella hubo terminado su inspección.

-¿Vienes bajo tu libertad para unirte en matrimonio con él?

La dulce Hyuuga le envió una mirada decidida a la mujer, -Hai.

-Muy bien, entonces.

Los subsiguientes eventos se sucedieron en lo que Hinata consideró como "irreal". Nunca había presenciado una ceremonia parecida y mucho menos fantaseó con la probabilidad de ser protagonista de un hecho tan fantástico. Todo el suceso se llevó a cabo en el exterior. La mujer los ordenó a tomarse de las manos y mirarse. Ambos ejecutaron el mandato. Una nerviosa pelinegra buscó la mirada obsidiana. Los latidos del corazón femenino se alteraron cuando esos labios le enviaron una tierna sonrisa torcida.

-Necesito medidas de sangre de cada uno.

¿Qué caramba…? Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, -¿Sasuke…?

-Tranquila, Hinata. – murmuró él en un tono suave para calmarla.

-Pensé que no había ninguna duda. – la mujer replicó con severidad, -¿Celebraremos o no la ceremonia?

Sasuke miró a Hinata, arqueando una ceja. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba casarse con él! Impulsada por la certeza de lo que sentía, volvió a repetir con firmeza, -Hai.

Por varios segundos la mujer la miró detenidamente hasta que repitió una vez más su petición, -Sus dos medidas de sangre.

El Uchiha guio su mano enlazada a la de Hinata hasta su boca. Ella se ruborizó al advertir que la boca masculina se apoderaba de ambas manos y apenas contenía un gemido cuando sus dientes se clavaron en su piel. Fue un choque doloroso pero absurdamente sensual. La anciana recolectó la combinada sangre en un pequeño frasco. Luego, murmurando lo que leía de un pergamino, la esparció alrededor de ambos creando un círculo. Posteriormente, la mujer se agachó en el interior del cerco y sus manos iniciaron una cadena de sellos. Al finalizar las colocó en el suelo y murmuró:

-Pila nupcial.

Ante la atónita mirada de Hinata, surgió frente a ellos una fuente en cerámica con inscripciones de las cuales alcanzó a descifrar varios de sus símbolos. La sacerdotisa se acercó a ellos y le entregó a Sasuke una antorcha encendida. Sin liberar la mano de Hinata, él se aproximó a la pila. El delicado entrecejo de la pelinegra se arrugó. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo él descubrió de la existencia de ese singular sello?

-Yo doy fuego al agua. – la voz de Sasuke era solemne y sumergió la antorcha al agua, la llama desapareciendo en el líquido, - No regresará excepto de la mano de la mujer que elegí como mi esposa.

Por alguna extraña causa, de la que desconocía su origen, ella comprendió que debía hacer. Colocó la mano en el agua y dijo, -Yo tomo el fuego del agua.

Al retirar su mano, una reluciente llama ondeaba sobre la palma extendida. La observó por unos segundos, completamente sorprendida. No le producía dolor alguno, ni siquiera sentía su calor, únicamente una tenue sensación de tibieza.

-Se lo entregaré únicamente al hombre que elegí como esposo. – continuó ella diciendo con voz ahogada.

Sasuke recibió su ofrenda, la mano masculina envolviendo en su totalidad la de ella. La mujer inició una serie de giros con un lienzo de material diáfano sobre las manos unidas al tiempo que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras:

-Que su matrimonio les otorgue toda la exquisita emoción que un matrimonio debe conceder y que la vida también los favorezca con la paciencia, tolerancia y comprensión imprescindible para la bendición de su unión.

Que siempre se necesiten mutuamente, no tanto para llenar el vacío de ambos, sino más bien para que los ayude a conocer la plenitud en cada uno.

Que se necesiten uno al otro pero no por debilidad.

Que tengan las ansias de estar con el otro pero no por carencia.

Sedúzcanse entre sí, sin forzar al otro.

Fíjense en todo lo digno de alabar a menudo y no presten atención de los pequeños defectos.

Si llegasen a tener disputas que lo alejen del otro, que ambos tengan la sensatez suficiente para dar el primer paso en acercarse.

Que puedan entrar en el misterio que es la consciencia de la presencia de cada uno –no más física que espiritual, cálida y cercana cuando estén juntos; cálida y cercana cuando estén separados.

Que ambos tengan la felicidad y que la encuentren haciendo al otro feliz.

Por este lazo con el que quedan atadas sus manos, así están ahora unidas sus vidas.

Hinata, abrumada por toda la inesperada ceremonia y el remolino que provocó en su interior, esquivó la negra mirada. Se sentía turbada, esa nervuda y enorme mano oprimiendo suave pero firmemente la de ella entretanto experimentaba el excepcional fluido de energía viajando a través de su brazo. Ella logró discernir su naturaleza, era chakra; el de ella uniéndose a otro de esencia distinta. Asumió que debía ser el de Sasuke al distinguir su carácter abrumadoramente poderoso, dominante y decisivo al fundirse con el femenino.

¿Cómo el percibiría el suyo?

-Reposado, imperturbable y persistente.

Hasta sus oídos llegó la grave voz masculina pero no encontró el valor para ver su rostro, una vez más desconcertada. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Tu rostro, Hinata. – murmuró él apaciblemente, -Siempre ha sido muy expresivo.

Las mejillas femeninas se arrebolaron pero aún no se arriesgaba a mirarlo.

-Quería besarte, - susurraron cerca de su oído, apartándola con brusquedad de su evocación de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron varios minutos atrás, -pero no lo hice al ver que estabas muy conmocionada por todo.

Asintió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. Presintió que deseaba proseguir pero él titubeó. Ella aguardó pacientemente, su rostro oculto entre el hombro y el cuello masculino. Ella había aprendido a reconocer esos momentos de Sasuke. No eran comunes pero solían ocurrir. Hinata consideraba que él buscaba el modo de comunicarle lo que pensaba sin tener que perder su orgullo en el proceso. La soberbia del Uchiha a veces excedía los límites de lo extraordinario, no obstante, ella aceptaba esa peculiaridad masculina.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

El anhelo de hacerle sufrir casi la impulsaba a replicarle que era muy tarde para los arrepentimientos. Pero advirtió la incertidumbre en esa pregunta. No; sería tonto y hasta cierto grado vanidoso de su parte si se permitía arrastrar por el necio sentimiento.

-No me arrepiento. – la voz femenina ahogada por la emoción.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia ella en busca de los sensuales labios y los rozó ligeramente, seguidamente cubrió la boca femenina con la de él para profundizar el beso. Le agradó escucharla jadear y él correspondió con un gruñido. Transcurrieron varios minutos en ese instante de embeleso. El primero en detenerlo fue Sasuke. Aún tenían mucho que recorrer.

-Hinata, ¿piensas todavía completar la ceremonia?

La mirada lila tenía un brillo de confusión, algo aturdida ante el ataque sensual del Uchiha, pero, luego de ese breve desvarío, reaccionó con rapidez.

-¡Claro!

Volvió a agacharse para depositar algo en la cavidad en la tierra. Sasuke, detrás de ella, observó unos mechones de su cabello. Algo divertido, descubrió que había hecho ella al colocarse de pie frente a él. Entonces, ella asió un mechón de la parte interior de su melena y lo cortó con su kunai para colocarlos junto al de Sasuke. Cubrió los mechones con tierra.

Cerrando sus ojos, se arrodilló y colocó sus manos unidas debajo de su barbilla. Ella recitó con fervor, -La escarcha las cubrirá muchas veces, oh grandes hojas del sakaki, sin embargo nunca se marchitaran; simplemente frescas y florecientes siempre serán, grandes sacerdotisas. De igual manera, sustenten y protejan nuestra unión de toda adversidad y del transcurso del tiempo.

E hizo una sucinta genuflexión.

Sasuke esperó a que se colocara de pie. Arrugó su frente al percatarse que no lo haría. Realizando que ella esperaba por él, resopló fastidiado y adoptando la misma posición de ella, con sus manos unidas, dijo en voz monótona, -Lo mismo que ella pidió, hojas de sakaki.

Hinata hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza al tiempo que abría sus ojos. Él rodó sus ojos, de nuevo entendiendo que quería de él e hizo la genuflexión o al menos, lo que pareció ser una.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos. – él se irguió y ayudó a Hinata a colocarse de pie.

Emprendieron el camino en silencio. Avanzaron en esa disposición silente hasta que una enorme mano, en lo que se asemejaba a una acción disimulada, asió una blanca y menuda mano. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros, entrelazando sus dedos con los masculinos. Él no la miraba, sus ojos colocados en el sendero frente a ellos. Sasuke era, simple y llanamente, Sasuke.

. . .

Al atardecer, en ese punto en que el sol estaba muy próximo al horizonte, se detuvieron para pasar la noche. Sasuke eligió una arboleda cercana a una laguna. Mientras él buscaba varias leñas para encender una pequeña fogata, Hinata extrajo de su alforja su bolsa de dormir y una toalla. Cuando Sasuke anunció que descansarían en ese lugar, ella había divisado la laguna. Ansiaba darse un buen baño.

Caminó hasta la orilla, se desvistió y colocó su ropa doblada en el suelo. Hinata se adentró a sus aguas, inicialmente sofocando el tenue grito ante su frialdad. Se sumergió y volvió a surgir en la superficie, el cuerpo aclimatándose a la temperatura de la laguna. Ella suspiró, le hubiese agradado tener una barra de jabón. Aun así, no estaba mal el deleite de sentir el agua eliminando el polvo que se adhería a su piel luego de un largo día de caminata.

El tenue chasquido del agua a sus espaldas le anunció que no estaba sola. Una sensación de calor distintivo se aglutinó en lo profundo de sus entrañas mientras observaba los movimientos ondulantes en el agua cercándola, indicándole que Sasuke estaba más cercano a ella. Se detuvo detrás de ella, apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Ella cerró sus ojos, embargada por su proximidad. Siempre le fascinaba el efecto que producía sobre ella, con qué facilidad su cercanía despertaba esa sensualidad escondida en su interior.

.

.

.

A  
D  
V  
E  
R  
T  
E  
N  
C  
I  
A  
.

.

.

La dulce pelinegra no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido; él detenido detrás de ella, el aliento masculino abanicando su piel descubierta –en algún instante el debió haber agachado su cabeza.

-Hinata.

El sutil susurro alcanzó a que cada una de las extremidades de sus nervios se agudizara, estimulando sus ansias libidinosas, anhelando sentir esas manos sobre su desnuda piel. Cuando creía que no podría tolerar más la tensión, las manos masculinas se posaron sobre sus hombros, obligándola a girarse. El tiempo se detuvo en su limitada percepción de lo que acontecía alrededor suyo, toda su atención colocada en esa cabeza descendiendo a su rostro.

Él frotó con su nariz la suave piel a lo largo de la mandíbula femenina, aspirando su aroma, repleto de todos sus secretos femeninos y promesas. Ella jadeó y se derritió contra él.

La besó, de modo apacible inicialmente, un suave roce de su boca en la esquina de la de ella, y luego un lento deslizamiento de sus labios sobre los femeninos, que temblaban. Él apreció sus texturas suaves y carnosas. Ella gimió. El sonido lo hizo ir sobre el borde. Tomó provecho inmediato, capturando la posesión absoluta de su boca; la calidez y la dulzura de su humedad era embriagadora. Ella respondió con avidez a su beso, aproximándose más a él, separando sus labios con impaciencia para permitir el paso de la boca masculina a la de ella.

Él se apartó. Respiraba con dificultad, el deseo recorriendo todo su interior. Nada le importaba excepto tenerla así. Todo ese bello rostro ruborizado, con los labios entreabiertos e inflamados por sus besos. Apenas ella podía sostenerse de pie, las delicadas manos sosteniéndose de sus hombros para no caer. Advirtió cuando esos ojos comenzaron a aclararse, la realidad comenzando a aparecer. Antes de que pudiese decir algo o negarle nada, él la besó de nuevo. Él recibió la misma respuesta ferviente de ella. Abandonó sus labios, corriendo su boca por la barbilla y a lo largo de la suave curva de su garganta. ¡Kami! La fragancia de la piel femenina avivaba su lujuria y tenía un sabor semejante a la miel. La escuchó gemir; haciendo un sonido bajo, como un diminuto lamento alcanzando que él perdiera toda razón. El deseo de tomarla allí estaba creciendo a cada segundo. Ella hundió las manos en su cabello, acercándolo.

Sujetó cada una de las torneadas piernas y las elevó a cada lado de él. En un reflejo automático, ella rodeó la cintura masculina con sus dos extremidades en la urgencia de sentirle cerca. A pesar de que estaba algo atemorizada, él pudo discernir que ella estaba envuelta en una bruma de deseo puro. La miró fijamente, la negra mirada inmovilizando la lila.

Tomando sus manos, él las colocó en su espalda. Muy tímidamente al principio, ella deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su hombro y la espalda. Se arqueó, cerrando los ojos, seguro de que una expresión de dolor y placer cruzaba su rostro. No le importaba si ella veía su vulnerabilidad. Su cintura estaba entre las esbeltas piernas, la intensidad de lo que sentía anulando toda su arrogancia. Las blancas y menudas manos comenzaron de nuevo a trazar un sendero por la espalda, el aumento electrizante del roce de esos dedos despertando un estremecimiento sensual.

Dio a su hombro un beso boquiabierto. La calidez de piel sobre piel los mantenía cautivos. Él se sorprendió de lo cálida que estaba la piel femenina, esperando que fuese fría bajo su contacto. No se detuvo en su hombro, prosiguió bajando. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y le sostuvo la cabeza. Él arrojó al aire la reducida cordura que conservaba al oír sus gemidos suaves. Era apenas incontenible la emoción que arrobaba sus sentidos.

Él se echó hacia atrás y luego, enderezó los brazos uno a cada lado de ella, amoldándose a sí mismo aún más profundo entre sus piernas. Hizo una pausa, esperando a que ella abriera los ojos. Fue recompensado; sus ojos le devolvieron una mirada igual de intensa a la de él, tornándose en un tono gris violáceo, brillando con lujuria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios masculinos y comenzó una lenta danza seductora. Bajó la cabeza, sus labios acariciando los de ella. La boca femenina cubrió la de él en un beso desenfrenado al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en la espesa cabellera negra.

-Oh, Kami. - ella jadeó.

La tensión comenzó a incrementar mientras se movían al unísono, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Lo vio en esa mirada violácea; ese sentido de expectativa de repente convertirse en la culminación maravillosa. Sus labios rosados se abrieron para llamar su nombre y los temblores atormentaron el delicado cuerpo femenino. Todavía sus miradas unidas, él emitió un quejido grave de placer y luego susurró en un murmullo lleno de adoración:

-Hinata.

.

.

F

I

N

.

.

Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho y él respiró profundamente varias veces. Ojos lilas lo miraron brillando con una esencia hermosa, rebosantes de satisfacción.

-Sasuke ... - comenzó ella a hablar.

Él la detuvo, -No hables, Hinata... por favor.

Él tenía miedo de que ella dijera algo que pudiese romper la belleza de ese momento compartido. Ella cumplió con sus deseos, manteniendo la boca cerrada.

Ella todavía no podía entender como él lograba que ella alcanzara a tocar el cielo cada vez que le hacía el amor. En esos momentos gloriosos, casi juraría que sentía algo por ella. Sin embargo, luego de estar esos segundos maravillosos en la gloria y descendía a la realidad en una esfera palpitante de felicidad, que quería proclamarle lo mucho que lo amaba… él la reventaba. Hinata intuía que él presagiaba que le iba a decir.

Ella no le prestó atención como Sasuke la alzaba en sus brazos con suma delicadeza, su frente fruncida ponderando en lo que temía. Quizás él no deseaba sentirse atado a nadie y si ella pronunciaba las palabras se sentiría obligado a desempeñar su papel de _esposo amoroso_. Suspirando, reclinó su cabeza del hombro masculino. No le daría importancia al dolor que rasgaba su alma y que azotaba su corazón. Después de todo, tenía la experiencia. Podría sobreponerse como lo hizo en el pasado con Naruto-kun y como luego comenzó a efectuarlo con Sasuke.

¿Quién le hubiese dicho que ella entregaría su alma a un demonio? Un hermoso, arrogante y seductor demonio.

La colocó cuidadosamente sobre su saco de dormir y luego colocó sobre sus hombros una frazada. Ella murmuró sus gracias y se cubrió con ella, aferrándose al material. Esos detalles, que a otros ojos parecerían insignificantes, le proveían la certeza de que, hasta cierto punto, ella era primordial para el pelinegro. No debía darle importancia a pormenores intranscendentales como el _amor_. Admitía que en su corazón existía suficiente de esa emoción para los dos. Sí; él lo era todo para ella. Su vida, su amor, su corazón, su alma… entonces, ¿alguien podría explicarle porque todo lo que sentía no era suficiente para compensar la agonía de anhelar lo inalcanzable?

-¿Hinata?

Sasuke se había agachado frente a ella luego de colocarse sus pantalones y las sandalias. Se acercó a ella, inquieto ante su inmovilidad y silencio. El corazón masculino dio un sobresalto angustioso cuando advirtió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas pálidas, los ojos lilas opacos por el desconsuelo.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella lo miró, sacudiéndose de su apesadumbrada reflexión.

-Kami, Hinata, ¿te lastimé?

-No. – murmuró ella pasmada ante su inesperada pregunta.

-No me mientas.

Ella lo miró confundida, captando el desespero y el temor en la grave voz sin poder entender la razón de ello. Reconocía que había sentido una molestia inicial –lo normal para ser su primera vez- pero nada más.

-No te miento, Sasuke.

Esa mirada oscura vagó por su rostro, no del todo persuadido. Ella observó con curiosidad que levantaba su mano y los dedos acariciaron sus mejillas. Luego, alejó su mano y le mostró sus dedos. Estaban húmedos. Agitada ante su desliz, ella rápidamente eliminó todo rastro de su traicionera demostración. Estaba tan sumida en su congoja que no se percató de que lloraba.

-No… no es nada.

Odiaba ser tan débil, aún más frente a Sasuke. Conocía el carácter intransigente del pelinegro que desdeñaba todo lo que fuese pusilánime y vulnerable. Infortunadamente, esas eran dos características muy particulares de su personalidad.

-Hinata. – la voz masculina era intransigente.

-Pen… pensaba en nuestra situación.

Su explicación fue incierta, dando a pie a una interpretación equivocada, su propósito inicial. No quería exponerle lo que por un largo periodo de tiempo había ocultado en su alma.

Todo el semblante masculino se tornó oscuro, manifestando la ira que bullía en su interior. Ella retrocedió, alarmada.

-Pensabas en el dobe.

-Bueno… sí… es una de mis preocupaciones.

Su honesta respuesta fue ingenua, nunca visualizando más allá de la equivocada deducción de Sasuke. El dueño de la mirada azabache apenas perdía los estribos. Se colocó de pie abruptamente, furioso consigo y sus disparatadas emociones. ¿Cómo permitió que su corazón tomara el control de su vida? Maldijo en voz baja, aborreciendo su vulnerabilidad.

-Sasuke.

Él no respondió, distanciándose de ella.

La afligida Hyuuga observó la figura masculina retirándose en la oscuridad. Contuvo el impulso de llamarlo otra vez pues concedía que sería inútil de su parte. No regresaría. Sasuke había sido difícil para entender, solo a base de _golpazos _a su razón e intuición pudo entender el temperamento y la conducta del Uchiha hasta cierto grado. Lo que en un inicio fue un proceder insólito, poco a poco se transformó en una pauta que podía descifrar y en ocasiones, simpatizar con sus diferentes demostraciones de molestia o ira.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba analizar lo sucedido, repitiendo la conversación transpirada entre ambos, no alcanzaba a discernir que había dicho equivocadamente. Ella, sencillamente captaba que se enojó ante la mención de Naruto pero con toda honestidad no hallaba el motivo de su furia por ello. ¿Sería, acaso posible, que estuviese igual de preocupado por el rubio como ella?

En muchas ocasiones, fue testigo de la extraña pero fuertemente cimentada amistad entre los dos. Ella aprendió a reconocer como Sasuke apreciaba y disfrutaba de la compañía de Naruto. También sabía que él estaba agradecido del día que Naruto llegó a su vida. Nunca se lo había dicho pero no tenía que tener habilidades psíquicas para descubrirlo. La historia de ambos estaba repleta de luchas agresivas, contradicciones y desacuerdos, pero sobre todo ello prevalecía su enlace; uno que nunca se rompió y que perduró a través de los obstáculos y las dificultades. El Uchiha atesoraba la amistad que compartía con el _dobe_. Él nunca lo diría en voz alta; el infierno se congelaría antes de él admitirlo, no obstante, Naruto era un amigo muy querido.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Decidió vestirse y aguardar pacientemente a su regreso. Entretanto, comenzó a preparar la comida con lo que divisó era una presa que Sasuke cazó para cenar. Estaba algo inquieta por su abrupta partida, pero, a pesar de ello, abrigaba la seguridad de que no se hallaba muy lejos. En el pasado –el que ambos compartieron en su _posible futuro_- no se distanciaba mucho de ella cada vez que se ausentaba en esos exabruptos. Ella intuía que él deseaba estar solo pero retornaba con diligente rapidez cuando ella necesitaba su ayuda. Era pasmoso como nunca fallaba y aparecía semejante a un ángel vengador, venciendo a todo aquel que entretuviese la idea de lastimarla o hacerle daño, tanto durante esos instantes que se enfrentaban contra sus oponentes en la cruenta guerra que sobrevivirían en el futuro como en esos breves momentos de paz ilusoria en que surgían sus enemigos aparentemente de la nada.

Ella le prestó atención a lo que preparaba, distrayéndose por unos minutos de los pensamientos lúgubres…

. . .

Despertó abruptamente, ese sentido en la parte trasera de su cabeza de que algo o alguien la observaba. Instintivamente miró a su lado cuando divisó las sandalias de Sasuke. Combatió la somnolencia, enojada ante su flaqueza. El sueño la tomó desprevenida. La fogata se había extinguido, dejando tras de sí algunas brasas encendidas.

-Bajaste tu guardia, Hinata. Sabes más que eso.

-Gomen, Sasuke. – murmuró ella mientras se erguía para sentarse.

Ella no elevó su mirada, los ojos violáceos clavados en los pies masculinos, pero lo escuchó suspirar. No pudo discernir si fue un acto de ira o frustración… quizás habían sido ambos.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Hn. –él se acuclilló frente a ella.

Hinata intentó colocarse de pie pero una mano en su brazo detuvo el movimiento. Lo miró intrigada.

-Sasuke. – lo amonestó ella suavemente, -Voy a buscarte lo que preparé.

Él la haló con delicadeza hacia sí al tiempo que se reclinaba sobre uno de sus codos y alargaba con pereza sus piernas frente suyo. La mirada azabache tenía un fulgor codicioso al observarla inclinada sobre él.

-No aclaré de qué tenía hambre.

Las mejillas femeninas se colorearon y los labios se entreabrieron para permitir el paso de un sofocado soplido. Ella movió su rostro para desviar la mirada pero una fuerte mano en su barbilla no le permitió cambiar la dirección de sus ojos.

Sasuke simplemente podía culpar a su joven cuerpo cuando la sensación familiar surgió desde lo más recóndito de sus entrañas, ascendiendo por todo su ser al regresar y observarla durmiendo pacíficamente. Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que la pelinegra siempre despertaba esas urgencias en su interior; como si su necesidad de ella nunca estuviese completamente colmada.

-Sa… Sasuke… ¿qué haces?

Si tan siquiera ella supiese que al comportarse con timidez y al sonrojarse lo único que obtenía era incitar todavía más sus ansias libidinosas. Él tiró lentamente de la barbilla femenina y la besó con sensual placidez, desplazando su boca sobre la de ella con lentitud para complacerse en su cercanía.

Hinata no volvió a protestar y suspiró complacida. El pelinegro no estaba enojado con ella y había olvidado la desavenencia que tuvieron antes de ella quedarse dormida. Lidiar con el temperamento de Sasuke no era tarea fácil, ella lo amaba demasiado y aceptaría todo lo que pudiese ofrecerle. Nunca lamentaría cada momento que pudiese compartir con él, siempre con el temor de que tal vez ese sería el último. Ambos eran shinobis, la muerte los acechaba a cada esquina.

Sasuke liberó sus labios. Los ojos violáceos se clavaron en la tempestuosa mirada negra, sintiéndose ahogarse en ella. Sí, ella lo amaba tanto que sentía su corazón fragmentarse. Ella no podría ser sensible con lo que a él respectaba; donde el corazón ordenaba no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

La realidad era toda una intrusa. Kami, cómo ella la odiaba y la alejó con violencia de su cabeza. Todo lo que importaba era estar así. Su alegría era completa cuando yacía en sus brazos, nunca deseando ser libre. El cuerpo masculino la mantenía caliente, ahuyentando todos esos días fríos y solitarios que había subsistido en el pasado, a la vez que esos brazos la oprimían con fuerza, como si temiera dejarla ir. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa tonta apareció en los labios femeninos.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por completo al divisar el tierno gesto. ¿Acaso ella…? Sacudió la necia idea. No era posible; tampoco le importó si no lo era. Anulaba todo lo insignificante o lo que no valía la pena intentar encontrarle sentido, únicamente valoraba tenerla entre sus brazos y experimentar el placer de esa sonrisa dirigida a él. Porque en esos breves instantes compartidos, él la sentía suya y solo suya. Él acercó su cabeza a la de ella y la besó con ternura.

Fue irresistiblemente seductor. Sasuke devoró sus labios, los dedos masculinos enredándose en la suave melena negra. Antes de casarse con él, ella nunca imaginó que él pudiese ser tan consciente de su fragilidad femenina, cuidadoso con ella… casi amoroso. Y la empujó a preguntarse, ¿sería posible que él sintiese algo por ella? Pero todos los pensamientos la abandonaron, mientras él besaba sus párpados y luego depositaba besos ardientes contra el pulso que latía en su sien.

Repentinamente se giró con ella en sus brazos, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Luego, irguiéndose encima de ella, Sasuke hizo una pausa y la miró. Esos ojos que tenían el color de las nubes cuando anunciaban lluvia, lo observaron detenidamente, brillando con expectación.

-Eres mía, Hinata. – esa mirada azabache la consumió incluso cuando él experimentaba una implacable emoción derrumbando casi todas sus defensas, -Nunca vas a pertenecerle a nadie de la misma manera como me perteneces a mí.

La Hyuuga estaba totalmente impresionada ante esa declaración, sacudida ante la emoción que captó en la grave voz. Solo atinó a asentir ante ese reclamo. La boca de él se precipitó sobre la de ella, exigente, todo sus anhelos y ansias reprimidas surgiendo con ese gesto. Ella respondió al beso igualando la fogosidad de Sasuke, accediendo a ser una vez más arrastrada a ese lugar mágico donde solo existían Sasuke y ella, entretanto ella entretenía la posibilidad de que él quizás no la amaba, pero sí la consideraba importante para él y mucho. Era posible que esa idea bastase para ella albergar esperanzas.

. . .

**Notas otra vez: **De acuerdo. Lo admito. Amo ese tipos de ceremonias secretas -a veces he querido tener una, jiji. No me odien mucho. Y prometo portarme bien para el próximo capítulo con más drama, acción y menos romance. Cabe la posibilidad de que narre el enfrentamiento de Sasuke contra Danzo. Pero recuerden, cabe la posibilidad -sí, no sea que me suceda otra vez lo mismo.

¿Qué puedo decir de mis dos cabezotas? Ay, Hinata, tiene tan baja auto estima que no puede creer que alguien como Sasuke pueda amarla. Y nuestro Sasuke no se queda atrás, a veces la soberbia y la arrogancia en realidad esconden inseguridad de sí mismo.

¡Oh, oh! Advinanza. En la ceremonia hay un suceso de una película que amo. Es de los '80s -ejem, algo vieja. Quien logré adivinarla le dedicaré el próximo capítulo.

Por último, mi cuadro honor. Sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada. GRACIAS.

**miey-chan**, **Tokeijikakeno orenji**, **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**, **MitcheLove**, **Lady Sakura Lee**, **Fernanda**, **lady hyuuga**, **natimo**, **stella**, **dharmachakra**, **Hyuga-Princess**, **hinata-hime**, **ahmaira**, **dama jade**, **Julia**, **Blacklady Hyuuga**, **Saara-Chan94**, **PrincessOFKonoha**, **Crystal Luna**, **Fabiola-chan**, **Diana Marcela-Akemi**, **Nanita-chan**, **Jade de Mara**, **nanami**, **yato san** y unos cuantos anónimos – me da mucha pena no saber sus nombres.

Ustedes son como ese viento que empuja el barco de vela –o sea yo- con sus alentadores comentarios. Espero no defraudarlos.

Y vuelvo a recordarles, estoy escribiendo con mucha calma así que no se preocupen si me tomo mucho tiempo en subir nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy enamorada de la historia para no terminarla.

**FPC**: viernes 16 de mayo de 2014


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aunque no acertó, fue la única en mencionar una película. La escena que tomé prestada -la ceremonia del agua y el fuego- es de la película Krull Siempre me encantó. *.* Por lo tanto, este capítulo va dedicado a:

**MarthaIP**

Yay! "aplausos y tira confetti" :)

.

.

.

**_Un año después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi_**

La primera en informarle que Naruto-kun necesitaba hablar con ella fue Sakura. Todo el bello rostro pálido se iluminó. ¡Quería hablar con ella! Tanto Tsunade-sama como el rubio querían hablar con ella en la torre del hokage. Durante su trayecto iría tropezando con varios de sus compañeros, los cuales le comunicaban el similar mensaje.

"_Naruto anda como un loco buscándote._"

Los latidos del corazón femenino se intensificaban con cada nuevo mensaje. Apretó las manos bajo su barbilla, temiendo albergar ilusiones. Pero, ¿qué otro asunto podía ser más urgente que el que ella imaginaba?

Arribó a la oficina, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, aspiró profundo para calmar sus alocadas emociones y le dio unos leves toques a la recia madera.

-Adelante. – respondió Tsunade.

Hinata entró pero no divisó a Naruto-kun en la oficina, únicamente a Tsunade-sama detrás de varias pilas de papeles sentada en su escritorio.

-¡Oh, Hinata! Que bien, al fin llegaste. Le informaré a Naruto que estás aquí.

La pelinegra ignoró la inflexión de disgusto en su voz. No le dio importancia. Tal vez su hokage opinaba que era un grave error, no obstante, le demostraría a todos que sería muy feliz al lado del rubio y lo apoyaría en todo lo necesario. Era posible que Naruto-kun fuese impulsivo, no pensaba antes de hablar y era hiperactivo pero a ella no le importaba. Sin ninguna dificultad pudo visualizar su futuro junto a él, siendo la orgullosa señora Uzumaki. Una suave sonrisa afloró en los delicados labios, perdida en sus sueños…

-¡Hinata!

Su llegada la tomó por sorpresa, sumida en sus fantasías. El dulce rostro se arreboló al captar el entusiasmo en su voz. Giró su rostro para saludarle y se sorprendió al divisar a Shikamaru junto al rubio.

Tsunade resopló por lo bajo, sacudiendo su rostro de lado a lado.

-Hinata, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto delicado… - le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, - y pedirte una disculpa.

-Oi, Bachan, ¿qué insinúas?

-Tch, Naruto, - intervino Shikamaru, -Tsunade-sama está siendo muy directa. Gran parte de la culpa es tuya.

La mujer adulta bufó. Seguidamente, su rostro se suavizó al mirar a la bondadosa Hyuuga.

-Hinata, primero permítenos explicarte la situación.

Ella escuchó atentamente a Tsunade – sama al tiempo que percibió al rubio al lado de ella asintiendo vigorosamente con su cabeza. ¿Por qué súbitamente presentía que algo no estaba bien?

-No sé si sabes que Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea.

-No lo sabía… - murmuró ella inquieta. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con el vengativo Uchiha?

Al finalizar la cuarta guerra shinobi, Sasuke estimó que no anhelaba regresar a Konoha por un buen tiempo. Hinata escuchó por casualidad una conversación de Sakura con Ino al respecto. El pelinegro había mantenido una intensa conversación con Naruto luego de ambos recuperarse de la batalla. Era su deseo alejarse pues la aldea le traía recuerdos desagradables y anhelaba ordenar todo lo que llevaba dentro de sí mismo. Regresaría solamente cuando estuviese listo de comenzar su nueva vida en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Ella opinó que era aparente que el Uchiha estaba preparado para iniciar su nueva etapa si estaba entre ellos. Bien por él y por Naruto-kun, particularmente por el rubio pues sabía que lo extrañaba mucho. Pero todavía no comprendía que relación existía entre ella y el regreso de Sasuke. Se avergonzó al percatarse que ella formuló la pregunta en voz alta.

-Por favor, permíteme terminar explicarte.

Hinata no advirtió molestia en la voz de Tsunade-sama ante su interrupción, más bien la disposición de la hokage tenía un aire de compunción, como si le incomodara alguna vergüenza.

-El Uchiha está poniendo de su parte para ser parte de nuestro diario vivir pero infortunadamente, existen muchos que no ven con buenos ojos su estadía en Konoha.

La hokage se colocó de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo frente a Hinata, -Con toda honestidad no puedo culparlos. Inclusive yo he estado muy tentada a acceder con gusto a las demandas de mantenerle encarcelado por un considerable periodo pero… -y esta vez la mirada marrón se dirigió hacia el Uzumaki, -el mocoso aquí me convenció de lo contrario, excepto al resto de Konoha, en particular al consejo diplomático de la aldea.

Los ojos lilas se abrieron de par en par. No tenía idea de que estaba en la cárcel.

El rostro de la hokage se suavizó una vez más cuando regresó su mirada a Hinata.

-Ahora bien, gracias a Shikamaru, que aceptó tomar el lugar de su padre en el consejo, ha concebido un plan que puede ayudar a Sasuke. Él ha logrado convencer al consejo de que dejen al Uchiha en libertad pero por supuesto, con una disposición.

Tsunade se reclinó del escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-El consejo fue persuadido de un modo magnifico por Shikamaru.

-Demasiado. – farfulló Shikamaru. Los ojos lilas se dirigieron hacia el ninja que utilizaba siempre la lógica. Su corazón se detuvo por varios segundos cuando advirtió la mirada apesadumbrada de su compañero.

-Aceptaron la oferta y han decidido que tiene que casarse con un alto miembro de algún prestigioso clan.

Hinata sintió como todo su ser descendía hasta sus pies mientras su rostro perdía todo color. ¡Con qué apabullante facilidad se esfumaban las ilusiones! Tonta, más que tonta. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Naruto-kun…?

-Persuadí a los miembros razonando que siendo Sasuke el último miembro de los Uchihas, él es necesario para reanudar el legado de ese clan tan reconocido, además de argumentar que un Sasuke casado y con el objetivo de establecer su familia era sinónimo de un hombre con deseos de permanecer tranquilo en Konoha. Pero mi idea de la mujer ideal para Sasuke era Sakura. Jamás pensé que considerarían…

La mirada amatista descendió al suelo y concluyó la oración del Nara, -… en yo ser la elegida.

Procuró ignorar la singular quemazón detrás de sus ojos y la bilis amarga que subía hasta su boca. Era la elegida para ser la esposa del Uchiha… sin embargo no era la idónea selección para ser la esposa del Uzumaki.

Ella se debatía en su interior como llegó a esa posición. Percibió la mirada turquesa que le miró de soslayo. Ella se esforzaba en mantenerse calmada. No podía llorar. Sus lágrimas, las que apenas unos segundos atrás salían a flote, desaparecieron, al igual que todos sus sentimientos, consumidos por completo ante la ineficacia de alcanzar su valioso sueño. Se negaba a sentir, suspendida en un extraño vacío.

-Sí. Eres, por decirlo así, la única descendiente directa de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki entre las jóvenes casaderas de los clanes distinguidos en Konoha. Solo bastó que Shikamaru despertará el interés en el consejo para reiniciar el surgimiento del clan Uchiha. –esto último lo dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo pero rápidamente añadió, - El consejo ordenará la resolución y el clan Hyuuga se verá obligado a acceder.

La mujer mayor no pasó por desapercibido la palidez en el rostro de Hinata y agregó para sosegarla, -Pero, por supuesto, podemos llegar algún tipo de convenio. Hablar con Sasuke y explicarle que el matrimonio será temporal, luego anularemos la unión cuando logremos convencer el consejo.

-¿No es eso engañar al consejo? – preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz.

Tsunade inspiró suavemente, concediendo dentro de sí ante la recriminación de la Hyuuga.

-Siento mucho pedirte algo así, Hinata. Tienes toda la razón. – ella suspiró algo derrotada luego miró al Nara, -¿Shikamaru…?

-Toda la situación es problemática.

-Hinata. – le llamó Naruto con firmeza, -Haremos todo lo posible para sacarte de este lío, dattebayo.

Ella simplemente le miró, las dudas asaltándola. El rubio captó la mirada afligida y no contuvo el impulso de tomarla por los hombros.

-Es mi culpa, Hinata y lo siento mucho.

Ella bajó el rostro, turbada ante la cercanía del rubio y su voz implorante.

-Yo he sido quien te he metido en todo este enredo. – continuó él realmente contrito, -Todo por mi afán de no querer que estuviese encarcelado por diez años…

-¿Diez… diez años? – repitió Hinata, quien había levantado su rostro rápidamente ante esa inesperada declaración.

-Es lo más que logramos rebajar de su sentencia. Inicialmente su castigo era la pena de muerte. – confirmó Tsunade, - No es fácil luchar contra cargos de traición, intento de asesinato contra los kages y al hermano del Raikage, asesinato en primer grado de Danzo, afiliación a Orochimaru, otro traidor de la aldea…

Con cada cargo delictivo que enunciaba, Hinata percibía como el espíritu del rubio descendía hasta el más oscuro abismo de la desesperanza. Y Tsunade, aparentemente percatándose de ello, decidió detener su lista. Al igual que vio el rostro angustiado de la pelinegra mientras presenciaba la desazón de su adorado shinobi. Conociendo el alma altruista de Hinata y de que sería capaz de recapitular para ayudar al mocoso, intervino con la siguiente orden.

-Hinata, es cierto lo que Naruto dice. Haremos todo lo posible para detener la resolución del consejo. Shikamaru, por favor, continúa buscando algún modo legal para ayudar a Hinata. El mocoso aquí te ayudara. Pueden retirarse, necesito continuar con mis labores.

Hinata abandonó la oficina junto a un apesadumbrado Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Naruto-kun… - le llamó ella vacilante.

-Ne, Hinata. – dirigió su mirada hacia ella, una sonrisa enorme apareciendo en los labios masculinos, -Bachan tiene razón, no es justo lo que el consejo quiere de ti. Olvídalo y te pido mis disculpas. Ya verás que Shikamaru y yo lograremos hallar alguna estiración…

-Estipulación, baka. – le corrigió Shikamaru fastidiado.

-Pero, Naruto-kun…

Volvió a interrumpirle, -De veras, Hinata, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Te ordeno que lo olvides.

Ella sintió las manos masculinas sobre sus hombros al tiempo que esa mirada azul límpida se detenía en sus ojos, un fulgor determinante urgiéndola a omitir lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo. – murmuró ella.

Pero esa noche, reclinada de lado en su cama, la sonrisa vacía del rubio y esos ojos opacos por la angustia llegaron a su cabeza a acecharla, despertando ese instinto característico de querer proteger al Uzumaki de cualquier dolor o angustia innecesaria. Y Hinata, por naturaleza, era una joven bondadosa y esa bondad en ocasiones era su fortaleza, pero en otras era más una debilidad que una fuerza.

.

.

.

La prisión de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja era un lugar formidablemente custodiado. El estricto presidio albergaba a asesinos y shinobis renegados que habían violado la ley de Konoha. Se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, pero no tan lejos como para no ser considerado parte de la misma. Estaba rodeado por una fosa profunda con un gran puente levadizo. Era vigilado por guardias ANBU, los cuales se asombraron al ver la descendiente Hyuuga detenerse en su entrada.

Los guardias no sabían que pensar, mucho menos que hacer con la joven vestida casualmente con su acostumbrada indumentaria shinobi. Era cierto que la cárcel recibía aquellos que venían a visitar los prisioneros, sin embargo, por lo regular, eran pocos los que querían asociarse con criminales.

Hinata ignoró los frenéticos latidos de su corazón mientras los ANBU la observaban detenidamente, repitiéndose en su cabeza el mantra que le brindaba el valor necesario.

"_Lo hago por Naruto-kun_."

-Buenos días. – saludó ella aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Buenos días. ¿A qué debemos la presencia de tan honrado miembro del clan Hyuuga?

La pelinegra no estaba segura si el comentario fue dicho con toda honestidad o si se burlaban de ella.

-Desearía visitar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella se intranquilizó cuando descendió un silencio embarazoso. Seguidamente, ambos guardias se miraron, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido unos minutos atrás. Hasta sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que el Uchiha traidor tenía una prometida y que se casaría. Pero los dos lo habían considerado solo una patraña. Pero la presencia de la Hyuuga anulaba toda duda.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-Hai. – contestó ella preocupada, todavía no sabía si estaban permitiéndole la entrada o quizás intentaban hallar el medio de negarle su visita de una manera amable.

-Muy bien, necesita llenar unos documentos.

Ella se relajó, dejando escapar imperceptiblemente el aliento que había contenido. Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones y luego de entrar, dirigió sus pasos al lugar donde le indicaron que debía ir. Siguió una serie de protocolos, completando ciertos formularios y prestando atención a todas las normas requeridas de quienes visitaban el lugar.

Era de por sí una nueva experiencia que, de ser posible, no le gustaría volver a revivir. La cárcel tenía una gran cantidad de guardias y diferentes niveles: tres pisos sobre el suelo y uno debajo de éste. Los tres primeros se utilizaban para los delincuentes no ninja o ninjas con bajo nivel de amenaza. El nivel inferior es donde encerraban las amenazas de más alto riesgo para la aldea. Las celdas drenaban al encarcelado de casi todo su chakra, permitiéndole conservar sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Precisamente para ese nivel subterráneo la escoltaba un ANBU.

Al emerger al lugar, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, comprendiendo el motivo de Naruto-kun al querer sacar a su amigo de allí. Los prisioneros estaban encerrados en celdas individuales de reducidas dimensiones, hechas de hormigón y distribuidas a lo largo de un pasillo. La característica más llamativa de cada aposento individual era la de estar permanentemente a oscuras: sólo la luz artificial del pasillo penetraba en las celdas por los barrotes de metal macizo. Una vez el prisionero era introducido a su lugar de encierro no volvía a salir de allí o al menos así le habían informado a ella.

-¿Puede… puede alguien sobrevivir aquí por diez años?

-No. Por lo regular quienes son llevados aquí están en la lista de ejecución.

Hinata palideció, -¿Uchiha Sasuke también está en la lista?

-No.

Ella prosiguió caminando en silencio detrás del guardia hasta que halló el valor para preguntarle, -¿Y quiénes no están en la lista de ejecución, cómo sobreviven?

El guardia se alzó de hombros, - Enloquecen completamente o se suicidan dándose cabezazos contra las paredes.

Kami, ¿por qué hizo la pregunta? La horrenda respuesta alcanzó a provocarle nauseas. Mientras continuaba pasando ante lo que parecía una interminable hilera de celdas –algunos de los presos le llamaban, pidiendo favores pero ella intentaba ignorarlos- su mente comenzó a vagar por caminos nada agradables. Los prisioneros no tenían ninguna protección contra el calor sofocante del verano ni el intenso frío del invierno. No tenían objetos de aseo ni de ningún otro tipo y ni recibían ninguna clase de asistencia médica, según le advirtieron. Quienes se hallaban allí cometieron graves crímenes en contra de Konoha. Eran delincuentes que no recibirían ningún tratamiento exclusivo.

Ella sintió algo escurrirse por entre sus pies y oprimió las manos, aferrándose instintivamente a su chaqueta; no deseó investigar qué clase de bicho había sido, prefiriendo que fuese un misterio. El guardia se detuvo frente a una celda donde dos ANBU la custodiaban a diferencia de las otras y golpeó los barrotes.

-¡Oye! – llamó sin cortesía alguna, -Estás de suerte hoy, Uchiha. Tienes visita.

Hinata se arreboló ante el tono insinuante del hombre y ante la mirada insistente de los ANBU pero ¿qué esperaba ella? Sospechaba que las visitas femeninas a esa área no era una eventualidad común. Se reprendió a sí misma ya que estaba logrando su propósito. ¿No?

Al ser de las últimas celdas, ésta estaba sumida en penumbras puesto que la farola suspendida del techo apenas alcanzaba a suministrarle un poco de luz. Escuchó el sonido de muelles de un catre y después, unas pisadas.

Lo vio detenerse junto a los barrotes, arrugando la frente en señal de mal humor.

-Buenos días, Uchi…er, Sasuke-san.

Si era posible, el semblante masculino demostró más disgusto.

-No eres Naruto.

Ella no se desalentó ante la hosca bienvenida del Uchiha.

-No. – reafirmó ella. –Soy Hyuuga Hinata.

Él la miró por un largo periodo de tiempo. Ella resistió la intensa mirada negra. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, por primera vez percibiendo su sólida aura que parecía envolverla totalmente, escasamente agobiándola con su intensidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga? – él arrastró su nombre heredado, -Además de venir a declarar lo evidente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí humillada por su mordaz sarcasmo. Su alma generosa rechazaba el sarcasmo y se rehusaba a utilizarlo, inclinándose a dar contestaciones amables inclusive cuando no lo eran con ella. Cerró sus ojos por un breve momento, mortificada y murmuró, -He… he venido a… vi… visitarte.

-Tch.

Los ANBU intercambiaron miradas pero se mantuvieron callados.

El pelinegro reanudó su contemplación de la Hyuuga, esta vez sus ojos deslizándose por el esbelto cuello y continuando a lo largo de las voluptuosas líneas femeninas que la chaqueta no alcanzaba a cubrir completamente. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?

Cuando los guardias le anunciaron la llegada de una visita, Sasuke se extrañó. Naruto no solía visitarlo en la mañana. Fue una sorpresa verla a ella, la Hyuuga. Él odiaba las sorpresas. Opinaba que el simple propósito de tal acción era favorecer el desequilibrio emocional momentáneo. Había aprendido, que siendo un Uchiha, siempre debía mantener sus emociones bajo un rígido control y por tal razón detestaba todo lo que lograra sacarle de su espacio cómodo.

No obstante, luego de la sorpresa inicial, sus emociones no regresaron a ese punto muerto donde solía mantenerlas. Aparentemente, la presencia de la Hyuuga solo alcanzaba a alborotarlas más

-El dobe te envió. – no fue una pregunta, él daba por hecho la eventualidad.

-He venido por mi cuenta. Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Pero puedo aseverar sin temor a equivocarme que estás aquí por él.

Nerviosa, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el lado, dudosa de cómo responder.

-No es un secreto lo que sientes por el dobe.

Los labios femeninos se torcieron en una diminuta mueca. Todos parecían reconocer lo que ella sentía por el rubio menos el susodicho. Los ojos perlados con tonos violáceos miraron al pelinegro.

-También he venido por ti.

No mentía, el carácter desprendido de Hinata la empujaba a ser considerada con todo aquel que necesitara ayuda, aun con quienes no merecían recibir su ayuda.

El semblante de Sasuke se oscureció, -No necesito tu compasión, Hyuuga.

Ella no presagió que visitar al Uchiha fuese tan complicado. Movió su rostro de lado a lado con suavidad. ¿Y Naruto-kun pensó que podría ayudarlo? Dudaba mucho de esa posibilidad, advirtiendo lo soberbio y arrogante que era. Salvo que el rubio hubiese decidido hacerle entrar en razón a fuerza de golpes.

-Tampoco la estoy ofreciendo. – la voz femenina era solemne, -Puedo entender lo que es sentirse solo y no… y no tener… a nadie.

La mirada lila adquirió el brillo indiscutible de lágrimas no derramadas. Desde la muerte de Neji ella se sentía sola y podía simpatizar con el Uchiha. Todavía Hinata caminaba ese retorcido sendero de la recuperación. Ella se preguntaba si alguna vez alcanzaría a olvidar a su Neji-niisan. La herida de su partida era imposible que sanara por completo. Quizás el dolor disminuiría en intensidad pero nunca desaparecería.

Su ausencia la martirizaba.

-Hyuuga.

-Go… gomen. – murmuró ella mirando al suelo, -Todavía extraño a Neji-niisan.

Sasuke vio reflejada su angustia en esa mirada violácea antes de que ella dirigiera los ojos al suelo. La amargura lo golpeó. Llegaron a su memoria las noches que despertaba clamando el nombre de Itachi; las veces que anheló poder dar marcha hacia atrás para cambiar ciertos eventos… Las manos rígidamente cerradas en puños a sus lados fue el único signo visible de su desconsuelo.

Ella se acercó a los barrotes y él retrocedió un paso en un impulso instintivo. La pelinegra no se amilanó y murmuró solo para sus oídos, -¿Si existiese un modo para salir de aquí lo tomarías sin pensarlo, Sasuke-san?

El dueño de la mirada obsidiana arrugó su frente indicándole su desagrado ante la idea.

-No creo que exista algún modo. Bastante logró el dobe con rebajar mi sentencia.

-Pero, ¿si lo hubiese?

Sasuke ladeó su rostro. ¿Qué sabía ella que él desconocía? Esa mirada negra intentó descifrar la violácea, procurando hallar una respuesta.

¡Demonio! ¿Qué tenía la presencia femenina que despertaba algo desconocido en su ser? Quizás era la carencia de visita –el dobe no era la persona idónea como visitante, su incesante parloteo alcanzaba a desquiciarlo- pero, Kami ella… Violentamente, resurgió su usual barrera alrededor de su persona que lo alejaba y cercaba de todo lo que exaltaba dentro de sí esas sensaciones irreconocibles.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto, Hyuuga.

A pesar de haber elevado sus defensas, pudo discernir el desconsuelo en el rostro exótico ante su respuesta. Sasuke no era imbécil. Era evidente que ella estaba allí por Naruto. Fue imposible no sentir rabia contra el rubio. ¿Por qué siempre la fortuna le sonreía al dobe? Podía apostar lo que fuera que el tonto ni tan siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de la fidelidad incondicional que tenía en la dulce pelinegra.

Sasuke fue sacudido ante la ferocidad de la peculiar emoción que arremetió contra él luego de ese pensamiento. Deseaba arrebatarle al dobe el preciado regalo inmerecido; hacer Hyuuga Hinata suya. El trató racionalizar que el inesperado deseo era solo producto de su rivalidad con el rubio shinobi; esa constante competencia que desafiaba toda lógica en la que siempre quería surgir victorioso. Por supuesto que la presencia femenina no era responsable de la momentánea enajenación.

Sasuke admitía que gracias a Naruto su castigo no alcanzó los parámetros que todos esperaban -dígase la pena de muerte. O sea, no solo perdió miserablemente ante Naruto, sino que encima de ello lo humilló al salvar su infeliz trasero. El Uzumaki demostró ser mejor que él. Y eso sólo lo hacía enojarse más. El dobe fue mucho mejor que él y ese constante recuerdo conseguía enfurecerlo. Sasuke no era ciego ante sus propios defectos, siempre sintiéndose como una maldita excusa por ser humano. Su alma era oscura; el cinismo y el arrogante placer de atropellar a todo el mundo era parte de su agenda diaria.

-Pero, Sasuke-san, estarás diez años aquí…

-¿Qué parte de no me interesa no entendiste?

Por lo regular, él desconfiaba de esos existe un modo pues siempre estaban acompañado de un _do ut des_; dar con el fin de recibir algo a cambio. Oh, él muy bien concedía que diez años era mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para enloquecer en ese lugar. Sin embargo, su carácter receloso lo empujaba a ser cuidadoso y desconfiar. ¿Por qué no vino el dobe personalmente a comunicarle sobre la tal propuesta? ¿Por qué era ella en lugar de él? Su arrogancia y orgullo era extralimitada. No lo obligarían a ceder, a someterlo y quebrantar su espíritu.

El pelinegro aceptaba que no tomó el camino correcto, que el odio y la rabia eran malos consejeros y permitió que personas indeseables manipularan su vida. Nunca confesaría su arrepentimiento –uno que arribó en ese instante que habló con su hermano luego de haberlo matado. Pero eso no significaba que en las noches no se presentaban las horribles pesadillas de las atrocidades que cometió. Muy dentro de sí confirmaba que se merecía el castigo de la pena de muerte. El dobe no debió haber metido las narices donde no le importaba.

-¿Y si te obligaran a aceptar?

A Sasuke no le agradó en lo absoluto esa pregunta. Nadie le imponía a él. Se aproximó con brusquedad a los barrotes y le siseó con dureza, -¿Qué es lo que sabes, Hyuuga?

Hinata se paralizó ante la inesperada cercanía del pelinegro. La mirada obsidiana parecía mantenerla en un estado hipnótico. Por varios segundos experimentó dificultad para hablar.

-Shika… Shikamaru y Naru… Naruto-kun han… han logrado convencer al… al consejo de dejarte en libertad.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué en el infierno el dobe no deja de entremeterse en mis cosas?

-Porque le importas, Sasuke-san.

Él la miró, esta vez deteniendo sus ojos en cada uno de los diminutos gestos del bello rostro. Al igual que no pasó por desapercibido como ella dejó atrás su nerviosismo para defender al imbécil. Él no frenó la implacable emoción que emergió en su interior al realizar hasta que extremos llegaba la fidelidad de la Hyuuga. Era odio en su más pura manifestación.

Hinata a su vez distinguió el fulgor en los ojos azabaches. Ella no era demasiado ingenua para no reconocer que la malignidad existía pero jamás la había tenido tan próxima a su presencia. Sintió como la sangre se helaba en sus venas y el pánico casi se apoderaba de su estado consciente. Si Naruto-kun ni Shikamaru detenían el consejo ella estaría obligada a casarse con ese ángel vengador… no, demonio era la palabra indicada para lo que tenía frente a ella.

Sin embargo, tan rápidamente como había surgido la oscura emoción, ésta se desvaneció completamente al tiempo que el Uchiha retrocedía un paso, distanciándolo de los barrotes. Hinata descubrió entonces que podía respirar y el extraño hechizo en que la mantuvo desapareció.

-Lárgate. – dijo él en voz baja pero con suficiente aspereza, -No quiero volver a verte.

-Pero, Sasuke-san…

A pesar de que no demostraba lo que sentía, Sasuke aún estaba embargado por la ira y por alguna extraña razón la dirigía hacia ella. Quería infligirle dolor y por tal motivo la interrumpió con la siguiente declaración:

-Eres patética, Hyuuga. Patética e inútil desde el primer día que te conocí y siempre lo serás.

Irónicamente, no obtuvo el propósito deseado. Sasuke vio a Hinata adoptar lo que él llamaba como el carácter Hyuuga que era el epítome de todo lo dignamente frío y formal por lo que su clan era reconocido. Ella se irguió con una gracia singular, esa mirada perlada con destellos violáceos brillando con furia –además de por las lágrimas no derramadas. Por primera vez la visualizó como lo que era, la heredera a liderar el clan Hyuuga.

-Me largaré pero no sin antes decir esto. Tienes que casarte con esta patética e inútil para conseguir tu libertad.

.

.

.

Todo el cuerpo femenino temblaba, apenas podía caminar mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padre. El líder del clan Hyuuga le había llamado –utilizando a Hanabi como mensajera- para una reunión privada. Deteniéndose frente a la imponente puerta –al menos siempre la había visualizado de ese modo, como el portal a un lugar tenebroso- levantó su mano y la golpeó suavemente para anunciar su llegada.

-Adelante.

Entró, su estómago anudándose. Presagiaba la naturaleza del tema que su padre quería hablarle.

-Ah, Hinata. – rápidamente dijo su padre al reparar en su presencia.

-Otou-san. – respondió ella con deferencia.

Ella se aproximó a su escritorio, escondiendo su ansiedad detrás de una imagen de aplomo y certidumbre.

-He sido notificado de la resolución del consejo de Konoha pero sospecho que ya conoces de esta.

La pelinegra asintió y Hiashi liberó un diminuto resoplido.

-¿Por qué no fui informado antes?

Ella hizo una leve mueca interior. Él en realidad quiso decirle, _'¿por qué no me lo dijiste?'_

-Shikamaru-kun y Naruto-kun me prometieron que intentarían buscar alguna solución.

-Aparentemente no alcanzaron hallar alguna. – y le mostró el documento que tenía en sus manos, -Es la orden del Consejo para que contraigas matrimonio con el Uchiha.

El bello rostro femenino palideció. Sería la primera en admitir que había entretenido la idea, no obstante, aún no estaba del todo persuadida.

Había transcurrido dos días desde su visita a la cárcel y durante el transcurso de esos días Hinata se había sumergido en una reflexión. Todo su interés estaba centrado en lo que transpiró cuando vio a Sasuke. Cada vez que rememoraba el suceso, reparaba en toda la situación como si hubiese sido parte de un mal sueño… o al menos deseaba que hubiese sido uno. Su comportamiento con el pelinegro fue incongruente con su habitual conducta.

También ella cavilaba en su posible futuro junto a Sasuke. Naruto procuraba tranquilizarla, proveyéndole de promesas que Hinata las visualizaba como lo que eran: ofertas ilusorias. Sin embargo, Hinata siempre las aceptó reconociendo que el rubio intentaba no únicamente sosegarla a ella sino también hacer lo mismo con la intranquila consciencia masculina. Pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse preocupada.

-Todavía no he informado de la orden a los ancianos. Quería hablar contigo primero y luego con Tsunade-sama, que está esperando en el salón de visitas.

-¿Tsunade-sama está aquí?

-Sí, con Naruto y el Uchiha.

La inesperada noticia fue una bofetada a sus sentidos. Dedujo que entonces Sasuke debió haber aceptado si estaba en libertad… o le habían obligado a aceptar.

-¿Qué decisión quieres tomar al respecto?

Miró a su progenitor, asombrada. Su padre quería escuchar su criterio ante la situación.

-Si accedes al matrimonio, tendrás mi apoyo y mi bendición. Ahora, si sientes que no puedes hacerlo, me negaré rotundamente al mandato.

Las últimas palabras del líder Hyuuga consiguieron que ella se conmoviera. Estaba pensando en ella primero y su bienestar. Concedía que los ancianos no accederían de buen modo a la orden categórica pero su padre, si así lo deseaba, lograría disuadirlos.

-¿En la estipulación está la posibilidad de negarme?

Hiashi hizo un rotundo movimiento negativo con su rostro, - El consejo no admite el rechazo del clan ante el matrimonio y declaró toda acción que perjudique la unión legal como un acto contra el bienestar de Konoha.

El corazón de la pelinegra se desplomó a sus pies. Era posible que fuese ingenua pero no era ninguna tonta. Reconocía que acontecería si ella le decía a su padre que no estaba preparada para casarse con el Uchiha. Él no vacilaría enfrentarse al consejo, a todo Konoha si debía hacerlo, por ella. Apenas reprimía el impulso de correr y abalanzarse sobre su padre para abrazarlo. No lo hizo conociendo que su padre era muy adusto y le desagradaba las demostraciones de afecto.

Sin embargo, con ese descubrimiento también llegó la realización de lo que sobrevendría si su progenitor se negaba. Era previsible que se manifestaría un conflicto entre el clan Hyuuga y la aldea. Temía que pudiese transformarse con rapidez en alguna contienda civil. Hinata aún conservaba en su memoria los efectos de la cuarta guerra shinobi. No podría tolerar que sucediese tal evento por su culpa. No podría vivir con la responsabilidad el resto de sus días.

Mientras consideraba las repercusiones de una negativa de parte suya –todavía albergando dudas de aceptar la orden- sobrevino sobre ella una revelación. Recordó esos días de su pre-adolescencia cuando inició su trayecto como shinobi. Entre toda su memoria de las ocasiones que persiguió a Naruto –sí, ahora ella aceptaba con vergüenza que había sido una sigilosa acosadora- evocó a un Sasuke tranquilo y que le agradaba la compañía del rubio. Al igual que recordó como Naruto compartía alegremente con quien fue – y aún era- su primer amigo.

A pesar de su soberbia y su conducta huraña, él había sido el primero en aceptar a Naruto tal como era y ofrecerle su amistad. Y si eso no era bueno en su listado personal de los atributos necesarios en alguien, ¿qué más podría serlo?

Su resolución, que originalmente había sido vacilante, se tornó más firme al tomar una determinación.

-Me casaré con Uchiha Sasuke, Otousan.

Por un breve instante, Hiashi no dijo nada sorprendido ante la firmeza y autoridad de su hija. Luego de ese inicial asombro, una diminuta sonrisa emergió en sus labios al tiempo que consideraba como su hija había madurado en el transcurso del tiempo. Frente a él estaba una joven más decidida y algo más confiada.

-De acuerdo, Hinata. Por favor, escolta a nuestra hokage-sama y a sus acompañantes hasta mi oficina.

-Hai.

La dulce heredera salió en la búsqueda de los huéspedes en el distrito Hyuuga, su corazón latiendo precipitadamente ante lo que ocurriría.

.

.

.

La reunión avanzó sin ningún inconveniente, finalizando de un modo positivo pero Hinata reparó en ello horas más tarde en su habitación, luego de su nerviosismo haber desaparecido. Ella advirtió que Naruto-kun se mostraba algo contrito por la situación, aunque alborozado ante la buena fortuna del _teme_. Tsunade se disculpó con el líder Hyuuga y se tranquilizó al ver que su padre aceptaba la disculpa sin resquemor ni animosidad alguna. Sasuke no habló ni brindó su opinión, simplemente contestaba las preguntas dirigidas a su persona.

Hiashi escuchó atentamente a su hokage mientras ella le explicaba que los primeros cinco años del matrimonio ambos podrían tomarlo para considerar si deseaban mantenerse casados o no. Al cumplir el plazo del tiempo requerido, podrían disolver el matrimonio. Shikamaru, quien no había descansado en su intento de hallar una manera para ayudar a la dulce pelinegra, había hallado esa clausula legal. La mujer rubia expresó, implícitamente para no avergonzar el pudor de Hinata, que si no consumaban el matrimonio este podría ser anulado sin ninguna repercusión.

Sentada en su cama, Hinata acercó las rodillas a su pecho y reclinó su cabeza sobre estas, su larga melena cubriendo el cuerpo femenino como una negra cortina reluciente. No negaría que sentía cierta aprensión pero procuró calmarse con las palabras de Tsunade-sama. Seguidamente, las mejillas femeninas se colorearon al recordar como el rubio la abrazó agradecido por ella aceptar casarse con Sasuke pero rápidamente la liberó cuando escuchó a su padre carraspear. El rubio le brindó sus excusas por su descortesía con su acostumbrada sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Ella suspiró algo desconsolada, deseando contra toda esperanza que ese abrazo proviniese a causa de otras circunstancias… Como sellando un pacto de matrimonio con el Uzumaki. Era inútil anhelar lo inasequible.

Y Sasuke…

El pelinegro nunca le miró durante todo el lapso de la reunión. Esa actitud logró que ella se inquietara y era aún la causa de su zozobra. Sasuke no quería estar allí. Presentía también que no le complacía la noción de casarse con ella y estaban imponiéndole su matrimonio. Bueno, tampoco se entusiasmaba con la idea de unirse en matrimonio con el oscuro Uchiha, resopló ella algo contrariada ante el comportamiento arrogante del pelinegro.

Un leve sonido, semejante al pitido de un ave, la apartó de su introspección. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al divisar la majestuosa águila en el dosel de su abierta ventana. Por varios segundos la observó y abandonó su cama para acercarse a ésta lentamente. El ave dejó caer algo al suelo frente a ella y abriendo sus alas, se alejó con la característica elegancia que se conocía en ese tipo de animal. Curiosa, Hinata se agachó a tomar del suelo un papel doblado que abrió. La escritura era impecable, con un estilo refinado.

"_Encuéntrame a las afueras del recinto Hyuuga. Sasuke._"

Miró en silencio el trozo de papel, entreteniendo la idea de dejarlo esperando. Hinata, por lo regular, solía tener un carácter complaciente y gentil, sin embargo, el modo como formuló el pedido… -¿a quién creía ella que engañaba? Era una orden, intransigente y autoritaria, que despertó en su interior molestia… y si era honesta consigo misma, enfado. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente, contrariada ante su indigna reacción y decidió ir a verlo. Intuyó que él no quería que nadie tuviese conocimiento del encuentro por lo que salió por su ventana y tomó un tramo del jardín que la guiaba fuera del alcance de los guardias del territorio Hyuuga.

Cuando alcanzó las colindancias, caminó al derredor en búsqueda del Uchiha. Luego de varios minutos explorando el perímetro para localizarlo, halló su figura reclinada de un árbol.

-Hyuuga.

-Sasuke-san.

-Sasuke. – él la corrigió.

-Y yo soy Hinata; Hyuuga no es mi nombre. – le increpó ella con suavidad.

A pesar de sí mismo, se rio en voz baja. Para ser callada y tímida, tenía agallas.

-No haría eso muy a menudo si fuese tú. -comentó ella pensativa.

- ¿Qué? - De pronto se encontró a sí mismo cautivado por su mirada, inquieto y perturbado por el resplandor cálidamente interesado en sus ojos.

-Reírte. – dijo ella simplemente,-Te hace parecer humano.

-Voy a tratar de recordar eso. - le contestó borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Aunque Hinata deseó propinarse una patada ante el cambio brusco del talante de Sasuke, no se alarmó ante su presencia sombría. Ella no dijo nada más, aguardando que él iniciara la conversación.

Mientras tanto Sasuke la observaba detenidamente. En el pasado él la consideró aburrida y una molestia, mas ahora comenzaba a dudar de haber tenido la opinión correcta de la personalidad femenina. Hyuuga Hinata era un misterio, de esas incógnitas indescifrables. No era como el resto de la populación femenina que caía rendida sus pies. No; él hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella sencillamente vivía embelesada del imbécil rubio.

Se sacudió mentalmente, alejando los inútiles pensamientos de su cabeza. No estaba allí para intentar analizar a la pelinegra. Otro motivo lo impulsaba a decidir hablar con ella.

-Hinata. – él la llamó con firmeza y luego susurró, -Arigato.

Escuchar su nombre en esa grave voz causó un inusitado sobresalto en ella. El modo como lo pronunció, proveyéndole una entonación suave pero enérgica, fue agradable.

-No tienes que dármelas, Sasuke.

-Sí; tengo que darte las gracias luego de cómo me comporté contigo cuando me visitaste a la cárcel.

La gentil joven escondió su sorpresa detrás de una inescrutable mirada. Si acaso entendió correctamente, él estaba disculpándose con ella. Dirigió sus ojos al suelo, desconcertada ante ese negra mirada insistente.

-No quise aceptar la proposición del consejo pero me dejaron entrever que solo tenía dos opciones y la segunda no era muy conveniente para mi meta trazada.

Ella alcanzó a percibir en la voz masculina, a pesar de su registro profundo y monótono, que él intentaba de nuevo pedirle perdón y que no la hacía responsable de la delicada situación en la que estaban. Y ella pensó que quizás él no la miró durante toda la reunión debido a que se sentía culpable de haberla colocado en una encrucijada espinosa de la cual no podía zafarse con facilidad.

-¿Cuál… cuál era la segunda opción? – preguntó ella realmente interesada.

-Mi muerte.

Ella levantó su rostro con rapidez, impresionada ante su indolente contestación.

Sasuke no le tenía miedo a morir. El verdadero motivo de haberse rehusado a su pena de muerte lo era su promesa a Itachi. En el momento que le brindaron la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano y escuchar de sus labios las últimas palabras: _"siempre te amaré"_, toda su vida dio un giro drástico. Nada ni nadie le haría desistir de su objetivo. Ansiaba vivir para mantener vivo el recuerdo de su hermano, uno que consideraba sagrado.

Itachi había estimado que él era distinto.

"_Tal vez hubieses podido cambiar a padre, madre… el clan Uchiha…"_

Sasuke quería exponer ese lado que su hermano conocía de él y continuar con el legado Uchiha.

-Si muero no podré cumplir mi promesa a Itachi.

Hinata miró el impávido rostro del Uchiha. Al fin comprendía porque Naruto nunca se detuvo en su anhelo de hacerle volver a Konoha. Sospechaba que debajo de toda esa coraza inquebrantable se hallaba alguien que sentía, que era capaz de experimentar emociones.

Las palabras de Sasuke lograron que ella evocara la memoria de Neji.

Neji siempre deseó que ella fuese feliz.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo, sus ojos anegándose de lágrimas que no permitió que bajaran por sus mejillas. ¡Oh, ella podía simpatizar con Sasuke! El horrendo vacío que dejaba la partida de un ser querido nunca podía ser colmado con nada. Cada vez que sobrevenía sobre ella ese anhelo de la presencia de su Neji-niisan, su mente divagaba por senderos de angustia, extrañas ansias se apoderaban de su ser. Quería tenerlo una vez más a su lado…

-Desearía... - se interrumpió, detenida por la inutilidad de la frase.

-¿Acaso no lo hacemos todos? - Sasuke murmuró secamente.

Hinata levantó de repente la vista con curiosa atención. Estaba en la punta de su lengua preguntarle qué deseaba. No fue lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo. No obstante, esa aseveración le permitió confirmar lo que ella conjeturaba que él escondía detrás de su aparente frialdad. ¿Acaso el pelinegro podría apreciar su parecido a Naruto-kun? Ambos procuraban esconderse detrás de una imagen falsa, si bien la del rubio era una más alegre y afable que la ruda y descortés del Uchiha.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quiere cambiar de opinión?

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente,-Sí, estoy segura.

-Bien. Supongo que eso significa que me puedes soportar durante cinco años.

Como una ocurrencia tardía, él añadió, - ¿Piensas que el dobe esperará tanto tiempo por ti?

El corazón femenino se despedazó y no quiso responder a esa pregunta. Por supuesto que no lo haría.

-Ven. Te acompañaré hasta la entrada. – anunció él imprevistamente, dando por terminada la _charla_.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al pórtico que señalaba la entrada al distrito Hyuuga.

-Buenas noches, Hinata.

La pelinegra hizo un breve movimiento que expresaba su deferencia, -Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Apenas entró al terreno Hyuuga que ella lo escuchó llamarla. Se volteó a mirarlo, intrigada.

-Si no tienes la certeza de que el dobe pueda esperar por ti, puedes considerar no solicitar la anulación.

Y sin más, el pelinegro continuó su camino. Hinata no tuvo la certeza de cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras miraba el punto por donde Sasuke había desaparecido. ¿Le había propuesto matrimonio formalmente? Reanudó el regreso a su casa, sacudiendo su rostro ante tal imposible eventualidad.

. . .

**Notas de la Nube: **¡Y al fin he terminado el capítulo! Pensé que nunca lo haría. Bueno, ya saben como Sasuke y Hinata se casaron o los hicieron casarse. ;p Les advertiré que el Sasuke de mi fic será algo gruñón, bastante soberbio y arrogante pero bajo ninguna circunstancia tendrá un comportamiento abusivo y de macho dominante con Hinata. Es posible que sea un poco mandón y algo frío a la hora de demostrar sus emociones pero nada más. Por ese motivo escribí esa escena en la que él se "disculpa" con ella. Opino que nuestro Uchiha será más maduro luego de la guerra. También creo que es alguien con buenos sentimientos, solo que está un poco descarriado. Como muy bien piensa Hinata en este fic, fue el primero en aceptar a Naruto como era y ser su amigo. Y eso vale mucho.

Ahora, a mi cuadro de honor. MUCHAS GRACIAS a:

**Kuragari Uchiha**, **93Hikarikei**, **Diana Marcela-Akemi**, **Tokeijikakeno orenji**, **rozen1331**, **Hossana**, **MarthaIP**, **eda**, **Lady Sakura Lee**,** Dama Jade**, **Hyuga-Princess**, **fan hinata hyuga**, **dharmachakra**, **Julia**, **ahmaira**, **Crystal Luna**, **misaki uzumaki**, **PrincessOFKonoha**, **fabiola-chan**, **yato-san**, **Blacklady Hyuuga**, **Anna Marie**, **miey-chan** y varios anónimos.

Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios y ver que opinan de mi historia. ARIGATO. :)

**FPC**: 7/junio/2014


End file.
